Thyroxine
by TheSenjuMan
Summary: Sequel to Epinephrine. New allies, old friends, and a familiar enemy resurfaces. Get ready for another high octane ride!
1. Catching Up Pt 1: Jesse

**TADAAAAAA! Here it is, my fellow Speed Force followers! The first chapter to the sequel of my first speedster-centric fic, Epinephrine! I'm not sure how it's gonna work out this time, but hey, y'all can give me ideas as I go along...right?**

**Anyway, here we go.**

* * *

**Melrose, Bronx**

**06:39 p.m.**

**(Jesse's POV)**

Yo, ladies and gents, it's Jesse Chambers, aka, the sensational Jesse Quick here! I'm sure ya remember me from way back when I joined this secret, covert group made up of sideki-I'm sorry partners of some of the most iconic heroes of all time called 'Young Justice.' Even though I wasn't really a sidekick-I'm sorry partner, the Batman, hehe that's so cool, saw something in me. Joinin' the team has got to be one of the coolest things that ever, ever, ever happened to me! I even got to meet the almighty Flash and his partner Kid Flash, who I now call my little brother. And I also helped Wally get with his archer girl Artemis; she's an amazing gal. All in all, life's been going good. Except for one thing...

Ever since we defeated that Christina chick seven months ago, things have been gettin' slow. And by that I mean there haven't been that many missions going on. While the others have been quite happy about it, me and Wall are speedsters! We thrive on danger, action, and shit like that, ya know? It's just been so incredibly boring right now! Urrrggh!

That's why I'm just runnin' around New York City lookin' for danger. Ya might be thinkin' 'Come on, it's the Big Rotten Apple, there's gotta be plenty of shady things goin' on?' Well, ya wrong because it's one of those slow days.

So, here I am, still runnin' around, about to reach The Hub, when I start to hear the sounds of people's screams.

Finally, danger! Yes!

Ahem. N-not that I enjoy people's lives being put at risk, but-oh, ya know what I mean!

I zoomed across all of the brownstones and other buildings and saw ice coverin' some parts of the retail stores and restaurants. Continuin' to run, I nearly came face to face with an icicle.

"Whoa!" I shouted, narrowly duckin' the projectile.

"Ugghh," a voice groaned, "why do all of these idiots wanna ruin my fun?"

I looked up to see a girl, probably my age, with short blue hair and blue skin motioning her ice covered hands towards the frightened crowd. She smirked at them.

"Now, any other of you fuckwads wanna stand in my way?" she asked threateningly. No one answered. "Good."

As she was about to enter one of the pawn shops, I sped over and stood in her way.

"Who the hell are you?" she rudely said. I grabbed her and ran away from the pawn shop, throwing her away also.

"Everyone, leave! Shit's about to get real," I told all of the other civilians. They left without any hesitation.

I ran back and saw the girl on the street, her hands poised threateningly.

Her eyes widened in what looked like realization. "So you must be the Red Ghost that New York talks about." She shot more ice projectiles at me, to which I was able to dodge. "Name's Killer Frost, and you're ruining my fun!"

"This ain't fun, it's a felony!" I retorted.

She shrugged in response. "Eh, I don't see a difference."

After dodging the next few projectiles, I managed to speed forward and get in a few of my trademark fisticuffs. Killer Frost then froze her body, leaving me punching nothing but pure, solid ice.

Let me tell ya, punching solid, hard, cold ice hurts like crazy!

"AAAAAHHH!" I yelled in pain.

Killer Frost moved away as I was still gripping my hurting hand. As I was about to run toward her again, she froze the ground around me, causing me to slip slide randomly. She skated toward me and knocked me on my ass.

She threw in some punches at my face (thankfully those hits were not covered in ice), but I managed to sweep kick her and stand up. I vibrated my molecules and melted the ice I was standing on.

"The hell are you doin' in the Bronx anyway?" I demanded.

"Oh the usual, stealing, hurting people, that sort of thing. I was about to get me a new diamond necklace 'til you showed up," she said, all pissy.

"Sorry, superhero biz and all," I said back sarcastically.

"I don't give a fuck! I was just enjoying myself! Now, you are going down bitch!" she bit back angrily.

Preparing for battle again, I was instead shocked to see Killer Frost get thrown back by some other dude. When I got a closer look at the guy, he was wearing a black cape with the hood, a black shirt with a red hourglass on it, and yellow pants. He looks to be about my age

"Damn, thank God for enhanced strength," the mystery dude said. He looked toward me and grinned. "Hey there hot stuff, who are you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just go check if she's down, perv," I said irritated.

Killer Frost recovered and soon started shooting more ice at me and this other guy. He surprisingly was able to dodge them as they were coming faster and she came closer. Somehow, he managed to get in a few punches, kicks, and the like until she punched him in the forehead and threw a slab of ice at my feet, making me trip.

As she was about to stab him with her ice covered hand, a loud 'BANG' rang out and her ice hand was shattered, making Killer Frost cry out in pain.

The bang came from a gun, but it wasn't only the gun, it was from the guy carrying the gun, which was a revolver; he had the whole cowboy thing going on, even down to the scarf around his mouth.

"Now I think that's enough there, lil' lady," he said, a noticeable Southern accent in his voice.

"And who the fuck are you supposed to be, the Sundance Kid?!" she yelled angrily.

"Sheesh, someone needs her Midol," the hooded dude commented.

"Well, if I'm Sundance, then ya ain't no Etta Place," the cowboy snarked back.

While they were distracted, I zoomed over and knocked out the ice girl with a well placed super speed smack to the forehead.

"Thank God who's-existence-I-question that's over," I said. I may love a good fight with banter, but that was getting ridiculous!

"Aw man, you stole my shining moment!" the hooded guy complained to the cowboy.

"Ya should be thankin' me fer savin' ya life," the cowboy said.

"Hey! HEY!" I yelled to both of them, getting their attention. "Just who are you guys?"

"Name's Hourman, beautiful," the hooded one said, grinning at me.

"Ya look more like a boy than a man to me," I snarked. I swear, guys sometimes, ya know?

"Wanna find out," he said seductively. The cowboy then hit him in the back of the head. "OW!" he cried out.

"Yer gonna have ta excuse my friend here, he doesn't get to talk to women a lot. Name's Vigilante," the cowboy said.

Wow, real creative name here!

"Well, I'm Jesse Quick," I introduced. I then switched to serious mode. "What're you guys doin' here?"

"We're heroes too, beautiful. Me and Vig here protect New York City from messed up people," the Hourman (or boy) said.

"We're just here to help. We don't mean no harm," the Vigilante added.

"Look, I appreciate that you two wanna help out, but this is my city," I reminded sternly.

"I don't see your name on any of the boroughs," Hourman retorted.

I glared at his eyes. "I protect this city, and I don't need your help!" I don't! I can really take care

"Looked like it ta me," the Vigilante pointed out. "I swear, people can be so unappreciative some times."

We all walked toward the downed Killer Frost girl, who was lying unceremoniously on the concrete. "What are we gonna do with this bitch," Hourman said.

"I'll take it from here," I declared.

The Hour idiot looked like he was about to argue, but he stepped down after the cowboy told him somethin' in his ear. As they were about to walk away, the Hour idiot winked at me and gave me and mouthed 'Call me!'

I looked down at Killer Frost and picked her up, speeding off to drop her in front of the nearest NYPD station.

Where did those two come from, and why are they in my city?

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter! And just to tell those unfamiliar, Hourman is a DC hero who relies on a pill called Miraclo that gives him enhanced strength and speed for one hour only!**

**And if you don't remember Vigilante, just watch Justice League!**

**Read and Review! :)**


	2. Catching Up Pt 2: Wally

**Thanks to Kamil the Awesome, AngeliqueRox, and that mystery guest for reviewing and sticking with me through the sequel! I appreciate it soooo much!**

**This chapter takes places a few hours before Jesse's POV.**

* * *

**Central City, Missouri**

**04:10 p.m.**

**(Wally's POV)**

Ladies, ladies, ladies, hold your orgasms, the great Wall-man is here to bring your wildest fantasies to life!

That's what I would have said a long time ago before I started seeing Arty. So sorry ladies, the Wall-man is now in the possession of one Artemis Isabella, hehe, Crock.

Anyways, life's been going good for me, for once, ever since me and my new sister Jesse defeated that crazy ass Russian lady all those months ago. Not only did I get new abilities and find out more about the Speed Force, but I finally got to be the one to save the day! Me! The one who would always run into walls; the guy who no one took seriously! And all it took was a crazy bitch with a super-speed fetish.

For every thing that is good, there are also some negative and just downright awkward things that also happen; for example, one of the negative and awkward things is that Arty's mom still doesn't like me! What the hell did I ever do to her? Uggghhh, I hate to say it but, God she's like that annoying mother-in-law that every married couple has to deal with.

...N-not that me and Artemis are gonna get married-that doesn't mean I wouldn't want to-awww, shut up!

Right now, me and my smokin' hot girlfriend are just walking down 125th Street in Central City, and she's holding my hand again! EEEEEEEE!

...Forget you ever heard that.

"Wally?" she says beside me. I'm still stuck in my thoughts.

"Wally?" Still thinking.

THUMP!

"OW!" I cry out, clutching my arm in pain.

"Come on, pay attention! What's going on?" Arty asked me.

I bite my lip as I'm still clutching my hurting arm. "Nothing beautiful, the Wall-man is fine," I say, putting on my goofy persona that she enjoys. She's too stubborn to admit it.

"Doesn't look like it to me."

"Well, I am," I reassured. "You didn't have to hit me so hard."

"Wah, wah, wah," she playfully mocked. "Does Wally want a kiss for his boo-boo?"

I smiled seductively. "That depends. Is a sexy archer gonna give it to me?"

My blonde rolled her eyes and grabbed me by my shirt, planting a firm one on me. Good God-who's-existence-I-question I love it when we kiss each other. Her lips are so full and soft.

As me and my spitfire continue making out, I hear a voice behind me comment "Wow West, you sure do have a way with women."

My eyes widen and me and Arty stop; no, it couldn't be. It just couldn't be; I haven't seen her for almost four years. It's just too spontaneous. When I turn around, I'm proven right; she had short, black hair, Asian eyes like Artemis except they're not gray, bage pants, and a white T-shirt.

"L-Linda?" I say in surprise.

"W-West," she retorted. She then smiled and glomped me, all the while asking questions like...

"How've you been?"

"What's going on?"

"Is she your new girlfriend?"

Artemis very loudly cleared her throat from beside us, causing Linda to let go of me.

I blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, uh, sorry babe. Linda, this is my new girl Artemis. Arty, this is Linda," I introduced.

I watched as my childhood friend held her hand out toward Arty. "Hey, how you doing?" she said to Artemis. She reluctantly shook Linda's hand; I could sense some hidden tension between the two, so I decided to ease it up some.

"A-anyway, Linda, I thought you were still on the east side of Central," I said.

"Well, mom got another job offering, she took it, and now she works for the CCN (Central City News). God her job is cool," she replied in awe.

"Yeah," I said, looking back at Artemis. "Anyway, me and Arty have to go now," I finalized.

She smirked back at me. "Well, don't wanna interrupt you two lovebirds, see ya Wall-boy," Linda said, walking the other way.

"IT'S WALL_MAN!" I whined.

"Never in my eyes!" she yelled back and walked into the distance.

I was walking back with Artemis and I could just feel her incriminating glare piercing the side of my head. "What?" I asked.

"Who the hell was that?" she ask-no, demanded.

I sighed in defeat; there's no way I'm getting out of this. "That was my old friend, Linda; we-we kind of go way back."

"How?"

"What?"

"Is she like, your ex or something?" she demanded.

My voice rose a few octaves, unintentionally of course. "W-what?! Man, Linda's been my friend since we were like, super small Arty! No!"

She stared at me with those stormy, deep eyes. I love those eyes, but they didn't like me so much right now. "I'm watching you Baywatch," she said suspiciously.

I nodded nervously as I picked her up and began to run to Mt. Justice; why do girls have to be so scary!

* * *

**Mt. Justice**

**08:09 p.m.**

**(Normal POV)**

Wally and Robin were currently in the former's room, with the redhead sporting a worried look on his face.

"So let me get this straight, you introduced Artemis, Artemis of all people, to your childhood friend, who happens to be a girl?" the Boy Wonder said.

"Yeah," Wally responded.

"And you're scared Arty's gonna get jealous?"

"Uh-huh."

There was a resounding silence before the team troll/ninja burst out into loud laughter, which didn't help to soothe the situation.

"Dick! That's not funny!" Wally whined.

The fourteen-year old still continued to laugh hysterically. "D-d-dude, you are a-a-an idiot!"

"Why?"

"Ev-every guy knows you don't introduce a past girlfriend to y-your current one," Dick rationalized while slowing his laughs to chuckles.

"Well I didn't! And how do you know so much on the subject?"

"Two words: Bruce. Wayne."

The red haired speedster nodded in agreement. "Touche, touché."

Dick put on his helping-his-best-friend face on. "Look dude, I'm sure Arty's not that type of girl to get jealous.

* * *

**(With Artemis and Jesse)**

"Who does he think he is, keeping secrets like that?!" Artemis Crock ranted.

The tall, blonde, and blue-eyed speedster stared at her tough friend. "Whoa, whoa! Calm down Art!"

"Calm down! I am calm! I'm freaking calm like a sea cucumber!"

"Sure doesn't sound like it."

The shorter archer glared up at Jesse Chambers. "Are you gonna help me out or not?"

"Alright, alright, alright. So this Linda chick is apparently one of Wally's old friends that he never told ya about?"

"Yes."

"And she just came up and glomped him?"

"Uh-huh," Artemis responded with a glint in her eye.

Jesse took some time to ponder this; Linda could either be Wally's ex-girlfriend, or she could truly be one of his platonic friends. "Have ya ever thought that maybe your kind of, I don't know, jumpin' to conclusion?"

The archer sighed in tiredness. "I'm not so sure anymore Jesse. I know that Wally used to be a real player-"

"And you're scared that he's gonna cheat on ya?" Artemis nodded yes. The speedster girl moved closer to her friend. "Look, I've known my little brother for seven months, and I know that he isn't the type of dude to do this; I'm sure from the bottom of my heart that he wouldn't cheat on ya!

"Maybe your right," Artemis conceded. "Still, I'm gonna keep an eye on him!"

"Probably a good idea," Jesse advised. She then grinned mischievously. "Race ya to the chocolate cake!"

* * *

**So, here's the second chapter of this soon-to-be amazing story. A few more of the chapters will not be action centered, but it will soon get better, don't worry; I just gotta set everything up is all!**

**And to AngeliqueRox: Flash Fact! Thyroxine is a hormone that's function is to stimulate the metabolism of all cells and tissue in the body; it also helps in increasing heart rate!**

**Read and Review! :)**


	3. Catching Up Pt 3: Barry

**Hello there, Speed Force followers! Another chappie since y'all were so nice and fave, follow, and review this story! Appreciate it!**

**Thanks to Kamil the Awesome for giving me a great idea!**

**And to AngeliqueRox: Don't worry, Linda's not gonna mess everything up between Wally and Arty. Besides, she's got a secret of her own...**

**This chapter takes place a day after Wally and Jesse's POV**

* * *

**127th Street, Central City**

**11:31 a.m.**

**(Barry's POV)**

"FREEZE! CCPD!" I shouted as I ran fervently (not using my speed) after the drug dealer that me and my partner Patty spotted.

It's been a long while since that strenuous battle with that Lady Savitar woman several months ago; afterwards, things for me and the League have been going pretty smoothly; go to another planet, stop a war, deal with Bruce's broodiness, that type of thing. Goodness gracious his broodiness can get annoying! 'Ugh, I must angst over my tragic past!' Dude, move on! It happened like, what, 20 years ago?

I'm sorry if I sound insensitive but if you were friends with Bruce Wayne, you'd be thinking that way too.

Anyway, for the last three weeks, nothing's been really going on with me as the Flash; but in my day job, excitement is in the job description. Yep, I'm a former forensic scientist turned official police detective! Best. Job. Ever.

"HEY BUDDY! FREEZE MEANS STOP!" Patty said right beside me as we turn left through a busy intersection.

Ah, yes, my friend Patty Spivot! God, she's so amazing! Me and her have been friends ever since we were little! I owe a lot to this short haired blonde beside me; she was there after my mom was tragically killed, and she was there for me during my depression after Iris was killed. I don't wanna talk about that one. I have no idea what I would do without Patty. For some reason, I haven't been seeing much of her for a while now; wonder if something's up that I should know about.

Me and her continued to run and shout through busy intersections, with one instance, our assailant jumped through a line of shrubbery. Patty and I opted to run around it because we are sensible, logical cops...and we didn't wanna get dirty. The assailant knocked over a group of people trying to move away from us, making me and Patty momentarily distracted.

"Shit! He's getting away!" Patty said.

"Not for long!" I responded, determined to get this guy. I grabbed her and pushed everyone else out of the way. A couple more feet...bingo! There he is! Smack dab in Central City Park!

As me and Patty jumped over park benches to try and head this guy off, the most unexpected thing happened...

A gust of wind blew and he was being knocked around on all sides and fell to the ground; before he could try to run again, he was tripped by that same gust of wind, which then blew past me and Patty. She looked at me with a perplexed face and shrugged; one of the many things we have in common: we don't question things right away.

"Well, well, well, looks like we got ourselves an Olympic star here, don't we?" Patty snarked. She then grabbed the guy on the ground and searched his pockets, pulling out a vial with a white powder-like substance contained.

"And look at this; powder cocaine." Patty 'tsked' at the guy as I hoisted him up and cuffed both his hands. "I'd be looking at 2 to 5 years if I were you."

"You're all gonna pay for this," he yelled. "I know people man, big people!"

"Call them then, we'll arrest their asses too," I bragged. "Isn't that right Patty?"

She smirked at me. "Damn right we will."

After we went back to the CCPD station and dropped that drug-dealing idiot off, I began to think about what had occurred earlier; that gust of wind...how did it knock that guy down?

"Hey Patty-cake?" I said, using my childhood nickname for her; yes, we still do that sometimes. It's not immature! It is not!

"Yeah?"

"Remember what happened to the idiot we just took in? How some wind blow just took him down?"

I saw her eyes momentarily widen and settle back; anyone else wouldn't have noticed it, but I did because, well, I'm the Flash. God, I sound like Bruce right now.

"Well, um, I-I guess miracles can happen anywhere, right?" Patty told me with a hint of nervousness. Why is she nervous, there's nothing to be nervous about.

Hmm...

Maybe I should consult the one person that would be able to help me out with matters like this:

The Batman!

...I love saying that. Hehehe!

* * *

**The Bat-Cave**

**Gotham City, New Jersey**

**12:20 p.m.**

**(Still in Barry's POV)**

"Are you serious?" Bruce told me.

He and I are just standing here in the Bat-cave, neither of us in costume, because, well, now's not that type of emergency.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" I retorted.

Bruce did his signature 'Bat-Glare of Doom.' I came back at him with my patented 'Flash Glare' and we faced off for a few minutes; eventually, we both just stopped.

"You mean to tell me that a gust of wind came and knocked out a suspect that you were chasing? Like a ghost?"

"Uh-huh."

"And it just happened to be there at that specific moment?"

"Yes, Bruce! I swear to God-who's-existence-I-question!" I nearly yelled at my (sort-of) friend.

The Dark Knight (out of costume) stared into space for what seemed like minutes until he sat down at his big-ass computer and started typing furiously.

"What are you doing Bruce?" I asked.

"Hacking into the street security cameras of Central City to get a better look at this mysterious force."

A few seconds passed and then footage of the Central City Park from earlier showed up, displaying me, Patty, and that drug dealer. Bruce played the footage. "Alright Barry, as you know, this is what occurred earlier with you," he began. It then showed the drug dealer suddenly falling down. Bruce then rewinded the footage again. "Now, this is the slowed down version. Look at the next few frames." The footage then started playing slowly, revealing a fourth person-wait, where'd that person come from? The person was decked out in all black, and was holding what looked like metal bars.

"There's definitely something there, or someone," Bruce emphasized. The image of the person was quite fuzzy; it was like static. He continue to fast-forward and rewind the footage.

"I can't make him or her out. Can you clean up the image?" I asked.

"This is cleaned up. Your little ghost is someone who moves at superhuman speed," he concluded.

* * *

**Can you figure out who this mystery person is?**

**And also, if you don't know who Patty Spivot is, in the comics, she's Barry's coworker and girlfriend in the New 52 Universe. I kinda like her; I don't understand why people hate her! In this story, she was Barry's friend since childhood, and introduced him to Iris.**

**Read and Review! :)**


	4. Talks and Meetings

**Another chapter for all you Speed Force followers! I'm also hoping to get this one added in the Speedsters of Marvel and DC community like my previous fic.**

**Also, to mark in orlando: You are the one who constantly inspires me to write more, along with other reviewers. I also like how thoughtful your reviews are! :)**

* * *

**Previously on Thyroxine**

_"There's definitely something there, or someone," Bruce emphasized. The image of the person was quite fuzzy; it was like static. He continue to fast-forward and rewind the footage._

_"I can't make him or her out. Can you clean up the image?" I asked._

_"This is cleaned up. Your little ghost is someone who moves at superhuman speed," he concluded._

* * *

**Central City, Missouri**

**03:32 p.m.**

Wally West, better known to a limited few as Kid Flash was sitting in the food court, deep in thought; ever since his encounter with his old friend Linda a few days before, Arty's been giving him the cold shoulder for some odd reason. No, he knew the exact reason why! It was because she was jealous and paranoid that Linda might worm her way into his heart and inspire him to cheat! The redhead inwardly fumed at the thought; he was an honest, if a little goofy, man! He doesn't have it in him to commit an act as heinous as that. He's seen it one too may times already.

"Wally?"

He didn't answer.

"Wally?"

Still no answer.

The dark haired Korean girl then thought of something that would surely get her friends attention. "The Flash is here!"

The green eyed teen then sprung back to existence. "What?! Where?!" he reacted. He saw Linda giggling at him. "That wasn't funny," he pouted.

"Of course it was West."

Wally rolled his eyes and sighed, looking down at his drink, which was a Sprite; he could only sit there and wonder what Artemis would say if she saw him right now.

"Alright dude, what's going on?" Linda asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"All you've been doing is sitting there in silence, which is odd for someone like you. Is there something going on?"

"Um, n-no, of course not." The girl in front of him was visibly unimpressed. Wally huffed in defeat. "Alright, alright. My girlfriend Artemis is jealous that you may be trying to worm your way back in my heart and she's been giving me the cold shoulder. Tell me the truth Linda, are you?"

He was met with a few moments of pure, unadulterated silence before the girl in front of Wally did the most unexpected thing: she laughed out loud. She continued laughing her ass off for a good three to four minutes before she could recompose herself.

"Sh-she actually thinks th-that?" Linda asked.

"Well, yeah," Wally said awkwardly.

"Wally, you remember when we were in the 5th grade, and we had been hanging out for a good little while?"

"Yeah." How could he forget one of the few happy moments of his life?

"And you remember when we kissed each other, right?"

"Oh, yeah, that-that was awkward," the red head chuckled.

"Do you really think that we would be able to go out with each other after an uncomfortable experience like that?" she asked seriously.

He took a second to think about that; it was one of the most painfully awkward experiences of his life, and was doubtful that he could even commit a notion like going out with Linda. It was just...weird!

"I thought so."

The red head smiled at his childhood friend, who smiled back at him in return. "Phew, glad that's over," Wally exclaimed in relief.

"So am I," Linda added. "Now, I want to-" she continued but was interrupted by a buzzing from her phone. She opened it up and saw a message on it. (*)

"What's wrong?" the redhead asked.

Linda looked nervous; she couldn't tell him now, she just couldn't! "Um...girl stuff," she said, hoping her excuse would work. To her surprise, Wally said nothing and she ran off, knocking over someone with a tray full of food; reacting on instinct, the short girl managed to flawlessly catch every piece of food, down to every detail. The guy looked at Linda weird and she took off toward her destination.

Wally West stood up from his chair and walked out of the food court, ready to go back to Mt. Justice and wait for another mission.

* * *

**Flatbush, Brooklyn**

**04:35 p.m.**

Jesse Quick was speeding across the streets of Brooklyn faster than the B Train on a Friday night. She had just gotten word of a robbery of the Bank of America along King's Highway, which also happened to involve a hostage situation. She was glad for the action that was happening; it beats waiting around at Mt. Justice for another mission.

But there was still something that burned in the back of her mind: those two guys, what was their name? Oh yeah, Hourman and the Vigilante! What were they doing here, in her city? How strong were they?

_"I think you should watch them in action and assess their strength," Kaldur told her. "The last thing we need is more innocent civilians dressing up and taking the law into their own hands."_

She shook those thoughts from her head; she had to focus on the situation at hand.

Jesse came to a stop and turned around, speeding toward an alley and performing parkour in order to get on top of the roof of the neighboring building of the Bank of America. What she saw on the rooftop of the bank were two people making a hole. 'It's got to be them,' she thought. As one of them fell through, she ran and jumped across the building, landing on the bank rooftop. Landing, she was greeted with a metal bo staff pointed at her.

"Whoa, shit!" the figure cursed, revealing himself to be Hourman. "Oh, it's just you gorgeous! What're you doing here?" he said, grinning.

Jesse blushed and rolled her eyes; how could he be flirting on the job? "Protectin' my city, genius. Emphasis on the my."

"And like I said beautiful, your name's not on the boroughs," Hourman retorted.

The two were interrupted by the sounds of screams and gunshots. "Uh-oh. Look's like some shit's going down," the hooded teen said. "You can join if you want," he added with a wink.

Jesse shook her head as Hourman jumped down into the bank, nearly being hit by gunshots from multiple men; as soon as he recovered, Hourman unleashed his bo-staff and began whacking several men with it before being disarmed. Thankfully, it wasn't too much of a problem as Vigilante put a mercy bullet in the guy's back.

"I saw her again," the hooded one said as he continued to fight against one of the robbers.

"Saw who?" the cowboy responded.

Hourman ducked a haymaker and grabbed the guy by the hair, bringing his knee up to his forehead brutally. "About my height, blonde, sexy-"

"Yer kiddin' me?! You saw that speed chick 'gain?" Vigilante responded. He saw one of the robbers slip out the front door and get away; to end the fight quickly and catch him, the cowboy themed teen shot more mercy bullets at the rest of the thieves.

"We got a hot 'un," he yelled as he and Hourman left the building and chased him down. This one proved to be a tough one to catch; he wasn't showing any signs of slowing down or turning to any of the alleys, which would make an easy catch. Vigilante shot out two more bullets before he had to reload.

The chase didn't last any longer because a streak of red and yellow whizzed by and knocked the ski-mask wearing thief unconscious. The streak revealed itself to be Jesse Quick.

"And that's Jenga!" she announced.

Hourman and the Vigilante were panting heavily as they looked at the blonde girl. "Thanks for th-the help, beautiful," the hooded male thanked.

"Shut up. I didn't do it for you! I got some questions for you bozos!" she said sternly.

"Shoot. And I almost had 'im!" Vigilante pouted.

The interaction between the three was stopped as they heard police sirens arriving. "Damn!" Jesse cursed. She pointed at the two. "I just want you to know, this ain't over. Especially for you!" she finished, placing emphasis on Hourman. She sped off in a blur of red and yellow.

Hourman stared longingly at the spot Jesse previously occupied before being brought back into the world. "RICK!" Vigilante nearly yelled.

The bo staff carrying hero whipped his head around at his partner. "Shush, not so loud Greg!" he hissed.

"In case ya haven't noticed loverboy, we gotta get on outta here," the cowboy said, alluding to the sounds of police sirens. Hourman nodded and dipped into an alley with his partner.

* * *

**Back in Central City**

**07:05 p.m.**

Barry and Wally, now in their Flash and Kid Flash personas, were speeding around the dark streets of their home town, still no sign of any danger.

"Man, when's something cool gonna spring up?!" KF asked in frustration.

"That's a question I've been asking myself all week," the Flash answered to his nephew/protege.

"Anyway, what's this about earlier?"

"Oh, right. When Bruce and I looked back at some footage of one of my chases, he noticed something that I didn't notice."

"Which is?"

"It's another speedster, Wally. That's why I called you in for patrol, to try and find this other speedster, and see whether or not he or she is on our side."

The red head's eyes widened; another speedster? So soon?

"Are you sure Uncle Flash?" he asked anxiously.

The older hero nodded. "This person moved so fast it was like a ghost."

"Jesus. This is quite serious."

"I know."

As the two continued to race all around Central City, they noticed a streak of orange whiz by them at an alarmingly fast rate; the two looked at each other and nodded, chasing off after it. They continued to pick up more and more speed until they could finally make it out. It was someone...on a motorcycle?

"Since when could motorcycles go this fast, Uncle Flash?" KF questioned.

"That's the problem, they don't," Flash answered as they crossed city limits. This was the perfect opportunity to pick up more speed, as to not disturb residents of Central.

Barry looked to the right of him and stared at the rider of the ridiculously fast motorcycle. "Whoever you are, stop before I make you stop!" he ordered. The one behind the wheel ignored him and kept on riding away.

Wally, in the meanwhile, was behind the back wheel of the motorcycle when he noticed another presence: a black-clad person running at the same speed that he was.

"Who are you?!" he yelled, to which he was promptly ignored. The black clad runner turned around, leading Wally on an entirely different chase.

Barry decided that trying to reason with the rider was pointless and got in front of the cycle, proceeding to make a sharp right turn, causing the rider to be thrown off her cycle.

Barry came to an instant stop and ran over to the downed person, offering a hand. He or she turned down the hand and got up. Barry then got a closer look at the person; the rider was wearing a black leather jacket, zipped up, with a white lightning bolt running down the middle, with a red and blue light acting as shoulderpads of some sort, black leather pants, and black boots. Judging by the body type, Barry realized that it was a woman.

"Sheesh, you'd expect a little common courtesy before being thrown off a motorcycle," the rider said, the voice obviously feminine.

"Eh, I don't aim to please," Flash responded. He and the rider saw Wally and the other runner engaging in a chase of their own, which seemed to go on for a while.

"Looks like my partner likes playing tag with yours." A few more seconds and she yelled out "Hey, get over here!"

The other runner sped over to the rider; as Barry got another look, it was a younger female in a black runner outfit with a golden lightning bolt on the front of her outfit. She also had short black hair and wore a visor over her eyes; she was also carrying metal tonfas in both hands.

The protege of the Flash ran over to his uncle, who was waiting patiently. "Is she the one you were talking about?"

"She is." Flash then went all serious mode. "Who are you?"

The rider, whose face was concealed by the helmet, looked back at the Scarlet Speedster. "Right now, we're the bearers of bad news. There's something big that coming this way soon, and we're the only ones who can stop it."

"Threat? What threat?" Flash interrogated.

"We're not so sure yet," the younger one answered, "but the way you can help us is to stay out of our way."

As the rider retrieved her motorcycle and got ready to leave with the black clad speedster girl, the Crimson Comet and his partner got in front of them.

"You never answered my question: who are you?" Flash asked again.

The rider looked at Flash and KF. "I'm Hot Pursuit," she began, "and there's my partner Dispatch," she finished, pointing at the younger female.

Revving up her cycle, Hot Pursuit and Dispatch sped off in the opposite direction, leaving the Scarlet Speedster and his protege baffled.

"Uncle Barry, what the hell's going on?"

* * *

**Phew, that was a mouthful!**

**Don't worry, Zoom is going to appear soon! You won't be disappointed.**

**(*) Try and guess what the message on Linda's phone said.**

**Read and Review! **


	5. Sharing the 411

**Another chapter! Yayz! I haven't been getting anymore quick reviews like I usually do, but y'all will help me out this time, right? Oh, sure you will! :)**

**Anyways, here's the fifth chapter of the** **sequel!**

* * *

**Mt. Justice**

**07:35 a.m.**

Artemis Crock was in the training room of what she considered her second home, furiously punching away at a punching bag; she was still highly angered at the appearance of this Linda chick! She didn't know why, but the subject of Linda severely infuriated her. The way she talked to Wally, the way she looked at him, the way she hugged him...usually, being someone like herself, Artemis wouldn't dare worry about such trivial matters, but for some reason, it just set off a flurry of emotions within her!

She just punched the bag even harder, visualizing Linda's face, and then visualizing her re head's face, as if it was mocking her!

"Whoa there little tigress, that poor thing's probably crying out for mercy," a voice joked. The blonde Vietnamese female looked over and saw that it was Wally West. She promptly ignored him and kept swinging.

"Come on Arty, it's me, your boyfriend," the red head tried to reason.

"Are you?" Artemis questioned coldly as her punches became even more forceful if possible.

Wally blinked in confusion; what was she saying? "You know I am. Just talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about," the archer stated firmly, bringing a scowl to her speedster's face.

"Oh yes we do," KF retorted. Artemis stopped her assault on the bag and whirled around on Wally. He stared into her stormy gray eyes, those eyes that he loved, that flashed with an anger he could only attribute to jealousy.

"Oh dear Lord-who's-existence-I-question!" Wally groaned. "Are you still going on about the meeting with Linda a few days ago?!" She did not answer. "Listen Artemis, Linda was my friend, my first friend, from when I was younger; she helped me get through the abuse I experienced, and without her, I wouldn't be the person you know right now."

The blonde raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Really?"

The speedster nodded. "Yep, I would've turned out like any of those mentally-ill freaks over in Gotham. But getting back to the subject on hand, I hate how you've been giving me the cold shoulder lately, so I wanna say this: I do not like her romantically! I never have and I probably never will. That would be like going out with my sister, or my cousin or something," Wally finished.

Artemis could only gape at the speedster; so he wasn't planning to cheat on her? Had she just jumped to conclusion this whole time?

"There's nothing to worry about Artemis," he continued.

His girlfriend looked down in shame afterwards. How could she have been so stupid? "I-I'm sorry, Wally," she declared weakly. The redhead teen moved closer to Artemis and put his hands on her hips.

"It's ok, it's ok. Everyone makes mistakes, Artemis," he soothed. "You had a normal reaction, and it's fine."

"No it's not," the Vietnamese girl said, slightly sad. Wally hugged her tightly to his chest and rubbed her hair.

"Don't get so down on yourself Artemis, I'm not mad at you."

There he goes again, Artemis thought. Using that innate ability to melt her heart and break her barriers. She looked up and captured his lips in a kiss that lasted for a minute until Wally broke away.

He smiled at the shorter girl. "Are you gonna be ok Arty?"

She smiled her usual smile. "Don't worry, I will be. Thanks for understanding Baywatch."

"That's what boyfriends are for," the redhead commented, bringing a blush to Artemis' face. He walked over to the punching bag and did quick jabs that Artemis couldn't even see; after a few seconds he stopped and stepped back, with the bag bursting into stuffing afterwards.

Artemis looked on in awe. "You have got to teach me that Baywatch."

* * *

**Still in Mt. Justice**

**08:00 a.m.**

As everyone else was going through their routine, Wally and Jesse were in the living room playing one of their usual rounds of Sonic the Hedgehog, while also conversing with one another.

"So wait a minute Jess, you were aided by a hooded dude and some guy in a cowboy suit?"

"I shit ya not Wall," she responded.

"And this is the second time you've encountered them?"

"Yup."

"Did you tell anyone else about it?"

"Just Kal."

Wally paused the game and looked at his designated 'sister'. "You know, you could have asked me to help you investigate."

"I know, but I wanted to take a shot at this myself, ya know?"

"But still..."

"Don't worry, it's alright," the blonde speedster girl reassured. "Anyway, these two bozos, Hourman-"

"Hourman?" Wally snickered.

"And the Vigilante-"

"Real creative there," the redhead interrupted once more. Jesse's face was morphed into a scowl.

"Interrupt me one more time," she threatened. "Back to the subject at hand, these two guys are still pretty shadowy motive-wise, so I'm gonna still keep my eyes open. After the last time, they proved they can stop a full on armed robbery by themselves."

A few seconds of silence passed before it was broken by the green eyed speedster. "I've been experiencing a situation similar to yours Jesse."

"Is that so?" she questioned.

"Just the other day me and Uncle Flash encountered..."

* * *

**Keystone, Kansas**

**08:17 a.m.**

"Two other speedsters?!"

"Yep."

This was the conversation that was taking place between Barry Allen, the second and most current Flash, and Jay Garrick, the first Flash, as they were walking through one pf Keystone's many parks.

"What did you pick up Barry? Faces, names, anything of that sort?" Jay asked.

"Well, not the faces 'cause they had on a helmet and a visor, but the one with the helmet had a motorcycle."

"And this motorcycle went as fast as you? That scores about a seven on my weird shit-o-meter," the first Flash snarked. The two then sat on a park bench.

Barry chuckled at his hero's comment. "Tell me about it Jay. Anyways, they said their names were Hot Pursuit and Dispatch, and they also mentioned that a threat was coming."

The older speedster looked tense at hearing the last four words. "Well, that doesn't make the situation any better! What kind of threat?"

"They never said. They also told me and Wally to stay out of their way; as if that'll happen," the blonde joked.

"What're you gonna do now Bar?" the Golden Age hero said.

"Not so sure Jay," the second Flash responded. "Not so sure."

* * *

**There ya go! And also, next chapter will be focusing exclusively on Hot Pursuit and Dispatch!**

**Read and Review! Pweeeease?**


	6. Premium Rush

**It took a while to get my thoughts together, but here's the next chappie! You remember last chapter I said that there wold be one focusing exclusively on Hot Pursuit (Patty) and Dispatch (Linda)? Here it is! :)**

* * *

**Central City, Missouri**

**1:02 p.m.**

**(Hot Pursuit's POV)**

I zoom across the semi-full streets of this mostly docile town on my motorcycle as fast as I can, letting anything behind me eat my dust. Looking at the mirror on my left, I see that I've left a trail of orange behind me.

God that's still so cool after seeing it so often.

Being a cop is considered one of the most dangerous jobs that society has to offer. Well, um, apart from joining the Armed Forces or Marines or anything like that, but still.

Cop work usually does involve action, like the shootouts and arrests and stuff, but other than that, it's mostly a slow, mundane desk job.

I don't do slow, mundane desk jobs.

I'm the kind of woman who likes to live life fast-paced, with no end in sight.

Who am I you might ask?

Whoa! Sorry about that, almost hit a slow moving pedestrian back there. Hey, I am not a reckless driver!

Anyway, I'm Patty Spivot, partner of Barry Allen of the CCPD; not the type of gal you would take a second glance at. But while I'm in this costume on this awesome motorcycle, I'm Hot Pursuit! If you're wondering about the name, I picked it up after leading the CCPD throughout town on a 'hot pursuit.' Get it? Huh?

Anyways, my origin story is sort of weird, but I've got time to explain it! You hear about that lightning strike in Central City all those years ago? After it affected my friend Barry Allen, I was sent to clean up the mess made by the chemicals that fell down. A few months later, I began to experience strange abilities, namely the ability to hyper accelerate objects by focusing intensely on that object.

One day, there was a robbery in progress, so I hopped on a motorcycle I commandeered and I unintentionally sped it up using kinetic energy, thus catching up to the thief and nabbing him. So I figured, maybe I can use this to help people.

And that's my story! Cool huh?

I thought so. So here I am, just hyper speeding through another busy intersection, careful not to hit any other cars or people, when I come across a tight spot.

Now I got three possibilities; I could either keep going down the middle, but the the cab in front of me will slow down and I'll be knocked off; I could go to the right, but I'll probably smack into the girl with the stroller.

That leaves the left path, where there's no obstructions.

Yes! No accidents or anything!

Besides everything else, I keep thinking about the encounter that me and Dispatch had with the Flash the other day; there is a threat coming. I'm not so sure on what it is, but it's a hunch. Always trust a cop's hunch! It's right!

Uh-oh, what's this I see up there! The Flash Museum's being vandalized; let me get a closer look at it. Well, well, well, if it isn't the Rogues! Don't these idiots have anything better to do?

They may have encountered Flash and Kid Flash many times, but today, they're in for a surprise

I shake my head and dial a number on my wrist that I know all too well.

* * *

**Midtown Central**

**1:06 p.m.**

**(Dispatch's POV)**

"Hot Pursuit to Dispatch! Do you read me?" the voice on the other line said.

I hesitate for a moment's worth before finally responding with "Yeah HP! I hear you."

"We got a situation on 12th and Main, I'm gonna need your help." And with that, HP hung up.

I sighed and put my hair in a short ponytail while adjusting my five-fingers shoes. "Here we go," I said to myself in anticipation.

This is all in the life of one Linda Park. That's me if you didn't know. But as I speed through the living room, picking up my metal tonfas, I'm not Linda Park anymore, but Dispatch.

A hero-in-the-making. Still got a few things I need to polish up on though, but I don't feel like sharing that right now.

What I do feel like sharing is just, well, me in general. You know me as only Wally West's friend, but I'm much more than just that; I'm a martial artist, I know parkour, and the reason why HP, or Ms. Spivot, gave me my alter-ego name is because I was just full of information, similar to a police dispatcher.

Climbing up the pipeline of a nearby house, now I have a way to get there faster; by jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

I'm not really sure if this is faster, but it's sure as hell cool!

Anyway, so here I am, speeding across buildings, jumping over big gaps; did you know that with super speed also comes the ability to jump very far and very high? I guess not. Sorry.

Stopping for a second to put the visor over my eyes, I can't help but think about me and HP's encounter with the Flash and Kid Flash (eeee, my two idols!) the other day; I don't know why, but when I was around Kid Flash, I couldn't help but feel an air of familiarity. Those green eyes, that red hair, all seems very similar to my friend Wally. Could it be...

Pssh, nah, it's probably my imagination.

Also, HP keeps talking about something big that's coming this way. Every time I ask her to clarify on what she's talking about, she avoids the question. I'm a hero too! I have a right to be in the know about things!

I shake these thoughts from my head as I jump across the next few rooftops, climbing down the window ledges below me. When I reach the ground, a hand touches my shoulder, causing me to react quickly and grab one of my tonfas.

"Whoa there sidekick, it's just me." I look and see that it's Hot Pursuit.

I blushed. "Sorry, HP," I said nervously.

"Anyways,you ready to take on the Rogues?" she asked.

"DO I?" I lowered my voice. "I've been waiting for ages to take on these losers," I said excitedly.

HP revved up her motorcycle, bringing back that orange spark I know too well. "Let's do this."

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

The two new speedsters nodded at each other and proceeded toward the Flash Museum, where they saw trails of ice and broken glass on the floor near the steps of the museum.

"Captain Cold?" asked Dispatch.

Hot Pursuit nodded. "Yep. Him and Golden Glider," she confirmed. After saying these words, they were greeted with the sight of the Top, Captain Cold, the Trickster, Golden Glider and Mirror Master. Hot Pursuit and Dispatch quickly sped off and began to circle around most of the second-rate criminals, leaving an orange light around them.

Captain Cold groaned in frustration. "Urrrghh, Flash again?!"

"Yayz! Flashy and Baby Flashy are back again!" the Trickster cheered. "Now I shall show them the neat tricks I have up my sleeve!" he added on, taking out a mucus gun. (EWW!)

"Finally, another challenge," the Top said evilly. The thoughts of the group were interrupted when the orange light stopped zooming around them, revealing Central's newest speedsters.

"Wait a second? Who the hell are you?!" Cold questioned fiercely, holding up his freeze gun.

"Oh wow, the ol' red-suited jackass was too lazy to fight us ourselves. Typical," Golden Glider commented with a smirk.

"Got that right babe," Mirror Master said flirtatiously, causing the Top to punch him in the face, "You asswipe! What was that for?!"

"No one hit's on my girl," the spin themed villain said, holding the Golden Glider by the waist.

"AHEM!" All eyes geared toward Dispatch. "We gonna fight or what?"

"We don't have any problem with you two wannabe Flashes, so why don't you just go home?" Captain Cold taunted.

"Without Flashy and Baby Flashy it's not the same! Not the same!" Trickster pouted.

"That may be, but we're still enough to take down you losers," Hot Pursuit bragged. She knew her and Dispatch had this in the bag.

Dispatch shook her head and quickly sped toward the Golden Glider, with the blonde villainess skating away from the black clad speedster. Meanwhile, Hot Pursuit on her motorcycle was dodging the ice blasts and mucus blasts of Captain Cold and the Trickster. She took out a baton and, to the villains surprise, it opened up and blasted kinetic energy at them, making the lose their footing. Seeing the other two knocked down, the Top began his spinning of rampage, not being affected by HP's kinetic blasts.

Meanwhile, a chase on ice was happening between Golden Glider and Dispatch, with the blonde making constant quips at the tonfa-wielding speedster.

"Not as fast as the others, I see?" Glider teased. "Even a snail could lap around you."

Dispatch quickly picked up speed and vibrated her molecules, melting the ice under her, causing Glider to stumble and fall several feet away.

The black haired girl smiled at the downed skater. "Not so hot without ice are you?" she retorted. Dispatch then used one of her tonfas and hit Glider over the head, knocking her unconscious.

The Top was beginning to get seriously annoying to Hot Pursuit; how could he manage to stay spinning for so long? The motorcycle based speedster began circling around the speedster almost as fast as her cycle could take her, now all she has to do is wait for the right moment and...

POW!

She clotheslined him with her baton.

"So ugly," Hot Pursuit commented, watching the spinning rogue crumble in front of her.

Dispatch was speeding back toward her mentor when she heard the commands of Captain Cold.

"Mirror Master! Lay out you trick mirrors now!"

The mirror themed villain did not budge. "Do. Not. Yell at me."

"Oh, I'm sorry uh, lay out the mirrors?" Still did not budge. The ice villain gritted his teeth. "_Please_ lay out the mirrors."

"That's better," Mirror Master conceded. He threw a few mirrors at the black clad tonfa wielder, who narrowly dodged the last one because she nearly lost her footing due to leftover ice. She was surprised when Mirror Master emerged from one of them and knocked her down. She retaliated by sweeping his feet from under him and kicking him in the face. She continued to lie on the ground before being greeted by the sight of her mentor above her.

"You all right partner?" Hot Pursuit asked.

Dispatch forced herself up and looked at her left arm, which had a medium-sized gash on it. "Except for this, I'm fine I guess," she admitted.

"Don't worry, we'll get that patched up," Hp reassured. Then, she changed the subject. "I told you we could handle these losers."

"It was pretty fun. Nothing too serious."

"Yep. Now we know what the Flash and Kid Flash feel when fighting them. Let's go."

And with that, the motorcycle based heroine and her partner sped off, leaving the Rogues for the police.

* * *

**And that's what a day is like for our two new speedsters. How'd you like it?**

**Read and Review!**


	7. The Reemergence

**Hello there Speed Force followers! the moment we've all been waiting for! I also don't know exactly how long this story may be, but I'll figure it out as I go.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter I go!**

* * *

**Corona, Queens**

**07:12 p.m.**

There was usually nothing going on at this time of hour in the borough of Queens, but when your Hourman and the Vigilante, two of the newest heroes of NYC, there was always something going on, and right now, that something involved fleeing. Lots and lots of fleeing.

"Faster Vig, faster!" the hooded teen said to his cowboy themed friend as they ran through the streets of Corona, with the sound of gunshots ringing in the air.

"This is all yer fault Rick," Vigilante said accusingly, bringing a scowl to his hourglass shirt wearing friend.

"Me? How is it my fault?"

"You ain't have to go punchin' people in the face fer somethin' so stupid!"

"Tell me Greg, how was it stupid?"

The cowboy dodged a few more bullets as the two continued running; if they weren't, Vigilante would have face palmed. "It was over a chili dog man! A chili dog!"

Hourman, or Rick, pouted slightly. "Hey that douchebag had it coming Greg! You don't go touching other people's food!"

"And now, 'cause of you, we're runnin' fer our lives from an army full of gangbangers!"

"How was I supposed to know that the bald guy with all the tattoos was a dangerous gang leader?"

The Vigilante nearly screamed in agitation. "I swear, if we make it outta here 'live, I'm punchin' you in the face."

The gunshots rang out closer and closer as the two turned through an intersection and into an alley, which unfortunately led to a dead end, causing the two teens to groan in frustration.

Vigilante, or Greg, pinched his nose. "Aw, shit!"

"Fuck! The one alley I lead us to and it's a dead end!" Rick criticized himself.

They heard the footsteps of their pursuers get closer and closer toward them. "I hate you so much right now," Greg hissed in annoyance.

"I got an idea! Follow my lead!" Rick said as they were now face to face with the gang leader, who was bald, white, and had a very prominent scowl on is red, angry face as he was clutching his gun, with his accomplices doing the same.

"Got ya little dipshits right where I want ya," he whispered, his words holding malice.

Rick smiled nervously. "Oh, um...hey there, how's it going? You're looking pretty angry fella. That's not good for the skin."

The gang leader still held that scowl. "Are you serious? Ya gonna try to play fuckin' dumb after what you two did to me?"

"Um...about that, I-I apologize, it was completely unbecoming."

"You patronizin' me?!"

Greg decided to intervene for Rick. "Um, listen-"

"Shut up Greg! I'm convincing him!" Rick reiterated. He cleared his throat. "I am not patronizing you, I just wonder why the hell you're so mad at me."

"You punched me in the face over a fuckin' hot dog!" the man screamed.

"Um...uh...well that's your fault!" The others, including the gang leader, all pointed their guns at Hourman and the Vigilante.

The hooded one looked at the cowboy. "Fuck it. Greg, lock and load!" Before the Vigilante could grab his guns, the other members of the gang began firing their guns at them. Strangely enough, the bullets did not even touch them.

"3X2(9YZ)4A!"

The gang members, however, were being taking down like chess pieces by a strange, red streak, with the red streak also grabbing their guns and throwing them afar.

"Always gotta save you two bozos." It was the voice of Jesse Quick as she surveyed the two wannabe heroes in front of her.

"Beautiful, you're back!" Hourman said giddily.

The blonde speedster had a look of annoyance. "Stop callin' me that!"

"Then stop being so beautiful."

At this, she held back a blush. "Anyways," Vigilante said out loud, "we gotta get back to our lair, we ain't come out fully unscathed." The cowboy motioned to his right arm, which was bleeding; apparently, Jesse hadn't caught all of the bullets.

"Well that looks pretty serious," Jesse commented. "How far away is your little hideout anyways?"

"It's the old Jackson Heights-Roosevelt Avenue station," Hourman answered. Jesse furrowed her eyebrows at this; she knew where it was, but it was a ways from where they were now.

"Listen, that place is kind of a ways from here, and ya cowboy friend is looking pretty bad with that gunshot wound." The blonde took a deep breath. "Take my hands."

Hourman and the Vigilante were both equally stunned. "Um...what?"

"Take. My. Hands," Jesse reemphasized. They did what she asked and she whispered her formula under her breath and took off, bringing the two newest heroes along with her. They passed through many neighborhoods and streets until they reached the abandoned subway station. Hourman nodded and led her down the stairs to the train operating room, where the hooded teen kicked down the door.

"Here we are. Home sweet home," he said sardonically.

Jesse looked around the abandoned station in curiosity. "So, this is ya hideout?

"Amazing isn't it gorgeous?" The hooded teen turned away from Jesse and without her looking, he dug into his pocket.

Vigilante walked over and grabbed some iodine from the drawer on the left and unscrewed the top. Jesse moved closer toward him. "Um, are ya sure ya know how to use that stuff?"

The cowboy nodded. "Trust me little lady, this ain't the first time this happened before."

Jesse nodded and turned back toward Hourman, who looked like he was fumbling with something. "Um, bozo?"

"What, beautiful?" he asked over the screams of his partner, struggling with whatever he was struggling with.

"You alright?"

"Y-yeah, just having trouble opening this."

The blonde girl turned turned her head sideways. "With what?"

Rick's eyes widened; he couldn't let her find out about his little...enhancements. "It's nothing."

"Come on, show me," Jesse goaded.

"I told you, it's nothing," he retorted. Jesse then sped over and snatched whatever he was holding. As she looked at it, her eyes widened in surprise; it was a pill bottle that was labeled MIRACLO.

"What the hell is this?" she questioned.

"I-It's nothing, hot stuff, just give it back," Hourman pleaded.

"Nothin'? My ass it's nothin'! What is this shit?!"

"It's. Nothing."

"I told you the other day I'd be grillin' you and ya cowboy friend, and it's happenin' now. What are the pills for?"

Hourman gritted his teeth; as beautiful as she was, she just couldn't leave it alone. "Fine. You really wanna know?"

"Damn right I do."

"They're what makes me me."

Jesse raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"These pills are what makes me able to go out and become a hero. Enhanced speed, enhanced strength, agility, and such. Unfortunately, it only lasts an hour," the hooded hero explained.

"So you're basically a pill addict?"

Hourman groaned. "That's a harsh way of putting it, but in reality, yes."

"Wow. I knew that I would be seein' some crazy shit, but I never thought that I'd see the first pill-poppin' hero," Jesse laughed, causing Rick to turn red under his hood.

"It's embarrassing! Who's ever heard of a pill addicted superhero?"

"I don't know, I think it's kind of interesting."

"Thanks for that beautiful."

The two walked back over to the Vigilante, who was currently in the process of wrapping the wound on his arm. "How's it holding up, Vig?"

The cowboy of New York City sighed. "I think it'll be alright. Just hurts a lot, ya know."

"Yeah I do."

Vigilante turned toward the 5'10 speedster. "So little lady, how are you doin' so far?"

"Fine, just found out ya friend is a pill-poppin' idiot," Jesse snarked.

At hearing this, Vigilante looked on with amusement. "Rick, you let 'er find out?"

"It's not my fault, gorgeous has super speed, I could barely react! And you just gave away my real name Greg!"

"And ya just gave 'way mine. Genius," Vigilante, or Greg, said sarcastically.

"Rick? Greg?" Jesse questioned further.

"Yes. Rick Tyler," Hourman introduced, taking off his hood, revealing brown hair, brown eyes, and strong features. The speedster girl blushed at seeing his face.

"And Greg Saunders," the cowboy continued, using his left arm to take off his hat and his scarf, revealing black hair, blue eyes, and a grin.

Jesse looked over at the two, shocked that they would reveal themselves so willingly. She proceeded to make a rash decision. "Promise not to tell?"

"Only if you don't beautiful," Rick said.

Jesse grinned and removed her domino mask. "Jesse Chambers. Now, tell me the story of how you two bozos met up."

* * *

**Central City, Missouri**

**08:20 p.m.**

Wally West, or Kid Flash to the rest of the world, was standing around impatiently, waiting for his uncle to show up.

"Geez, even with super speed he's still late," he commented. Wally was always something of a sucker for punctuality, but it seemed like Barry never understood that concept.

His impatience was quelled when his uncle arrived in that trademark red streak. "Sorry I'm late Wally," Barry said with a sheepish grin.

The redhead before him rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's just go find Abra-Kadabra," he grumbled.

Both speedsters took off around their home city, crossing intersections, turning, jumping through shubbery, etc. "Did you find out anything on Hot Pursuit?" Wally asked.

Barry shook his head in response. "Nothing yet. But there is something that I'm feeling around her. Maybe it's just me, but there's that familiarity-"

"Yeah, I've felt it too," Wally interrupted, passing another street light. "It's like you know her but you don't."

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I've felt it around her partner."

Both speedsters evaluated this before coming to the same conclusion. "Probably just a coincidence though," the older speedster said.

The two runners continued to trail around Central City until they stopped outside of a bank. "Where is he? Police scanners said he would be here," Wally grumbled. The two continued to survey the area until Barry came across a person sprawled out on the floor, lying under a pool of blood. Moving toward the body, the older speedster turned the body around, instantly recognizing who it was.

"Abra-Kadabra," the Flash whispered in horror. He looked at the body once more; there was a big, gaping hole in the chest area, still coated in blood. "Who on Earth could have done this?"

"Someone like me," a voice called out. When Barry turned around to see who the owner of the voice was, he froze up; those cold, maniacal eyes, that yellow costume...

It can't be, Barry thought. It just can't be!

"Hey there Barry, long time no see," the yellow clad man said maliciously, grinning evilly.

"Professor Zoom," he whispered, his eyes widened.

"That's right, I'm back baby."

Barry wanted to rush forward and attack his mortal enemy, but he couldn't. It was like something was holding him back.

"Speechless, huh? Just like your Iris when she saw me," Zoom continued. He raised up his right hand, which was covered in blood. "In all honesty, I was wondering when you'd show up. Your Rogues just aren't that appealing to me."

The Flash saw the reverse colored man speed toward him and, unable to do anything, bore the brunt of a few super speed punches before being knocked down.

Zoom laughed at his downed opponent. "Don't try and stop me Barry, or else it'll get much worse. For you and your friends." And with that, the evil speedster vanished, but not before kicking Abra-Kadabra's corpse one final time.

"Uncle Flash!" Wally yelled as he arrived to the area the Flash was in. The nephew of Barry Allen saw his uncle on the floor, wide eyed and breathing heavily.

"Oh my God-who's-existence-I-question. You ok, Uncle Barry?" He got no answer. "Uncle Bear Bear, answer me please."

The older speedster turned his head toward his nephew. "H-he's back Wally," he said shakily.

"Who's back?" the redhead asked.

"He's back."

"Who?"

Barry grabbed his nephew by the front of his costume and whispered one word. "Zoom."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! How'd you like it? Was it good?**

**Read and Review! :)**


	8. Disbelief

**Hello there people who are reading this fic, I just wanna say that for those who continue to read and review, I thank you for it. Y'all are the ones who continue to motivate me to keep writing this fanfic! I really love you guys, especially you Kamil The Awesome!**

**Anyway, on with the next chapter! **

* * *

**Beach outside Mt. Justice**

**9:00 a.m.**

Wally West was out on the beach outside of his team HQ and second home of sorts; as soon as he woke up (which was before everyone else of course) he found that he didn't feel like talking to anyone, which was strange for someone like him. With Wally, he couldn't go one minute without having a conversation of some sorts with anyone. But as of right now, the red headed hero wasn't in the mood for socializing with anyone, and he couldn't exactly place why.

Maybe it was the events of the night that occurred not too long ago; he had found the body of one of the rogues, Abra-Kadabra, with a gaping hole in his chest and his heart gone. He also found his Uncle Flash on the ground, who had told him that one of their greatest enemies had returned. A shiver went down his spine; Professor Zoom had to be one of the most heartless men that Wally had ever known, perhaps moreso than the Joker. He remember the last time he fought him, which was over two years ago. The aftermath entailed getting surgery for five broken ribs and a serious concussion. Zoom obviously was not one of Wally's favorite topics.

The speedster continued to look at the waves, which managed to bring some stability to his thoughts, but not much.

"Yo Wall!" a voice called out, soon revealing herself to be Jesse Chambers.

Wally turned his head toward the slightly older blonde. "Oh, hey," he said shortly.

"Ya know that they're doin' trainin' right now," Jesse pointed out. "Why weren't ya there for breakfast?"

"Wasn't hungry."

"Wasn't hungry?" the girl speedster repeated. "You sure?"

"What a guy like me can't be not hungry every once in a while?"

"But you're a speedster. We always get hungry," Jesse retorted.

The redhead sighed to himself. "It's nothing, ok?"

"It doesn't seem like nothin' Wall."

"I don't feel like talking about it right now!" Wally affirmed sternly. Why couldn't she see that he didn't feel like talking about it? Why does she have to grill him all the time?

Jesse held her hands up in defeat. "Alright alright, you don't have to talk about it right now."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry Jess," the younger speedster apologized.

"Nah, it's alright. So, are you gonna come back up?"

"I guess," Wally shrugged. Both he and his designated sister sped back up to their HQ. The redhead felt a little bad at withholding info from one of his closest friends; he already told Jesse about Professor Zoom in general, but he was hesitant in telling her, and the rest of the team, about Zoom's return.

After entering Mt. Justice, both speedsters saw that everyone else was done with training and had there eyes focused on the red haired hero.

"Kid Flash where were you this morning?" Kaldur asked first. "You do realize that you missed all of our training session right?"

"Yeah man, you're not one to miss out on all of this," Connor intervened. Over the past few months, the Cadmus clone had hung out with Wally more, developing a more stable bond with the speedster.

"Wally, if there's something going on, you can always tell us," Dick added. "We're all bros here, right?"

The teen looked down at the floor and back up again and placed an awkward smile on his face. "What? Something wrong with me? Nope, it's all good."

"Are you sure?" Megan said, inching closer. She could see it in his stance, and it didn't take a telepath to figure out something deeper inside.

"Look, I'm fine-"

"It doesn't seem like it Baywatch," Artemis interrupted.

"Look, everyone, I appreciate the concern-"

"Doesn't seem like it KF," Dick continued.

"You can tell us anything Wally," Megan soothed. "We're your friends, remember?"

The Nebraskan born superhero looked at all of his friends, and made the decision.

"It's just personal issues I don't feel comfortable discussing," Wally lied, hoping that everyone else would be willing to buy the lie. To his surprise, they all nodded and continued off with their business, but Wally could have sworn that he saw a suspicious look in Dick's eye before turning away.

As they all walked away, Jesse sped toward Wally and dragged him off to the nearest hallway where no one could hear them. "Alright Wall, tell me what the hell is going on with you," she commanded. "And don't you dare give me that whole 'it's nothin it's nothin' game."

Wally looked down at the ground and sighed; why did girls have to be so nosey? "There's no getting out of this is there?"

"Nope."

* * *

**Central City, Missouri**

**9:30 a.m.**

(Barry's POV)

As I'm looking down at the dead body of Abra-Kadabra, retrieved by the CCPD hours after I reported it, there are only a few words that can express what I am feeling at this, actually, what I've been feeling since last night.

My God. My. Freaking. God.

I can't believe he's back! He's fucking back, man! Him. My most powerful foe, besides all the other ones that the League fights. That dastardly son of a bitch; that man who dares to mock me by reversing my color scheme. The man who disgraces the power of the Speed Force by using it's powers for his own benefit. That's right, I'm talking about _him._

Professor Zoom.

He has haunted me for these past few days; it's like every where I look there's a small glimpse of his visage that resides in the back of my mind. I haven't been able to rid my thoughts of him and what he has done to me and my family! And what he might do now that he has returned.

I hadn't encountered Zoom ever since...well, I'm sure you know already. And ever since he's reemerged, I have trouble sleeping; I have trouble sleeping because whenever I close my eyes, all I see are those painful images. Images I've spent my time trying to overcome.

"Barry?" a voice says, bringing me out of my reverie. I look up and see that it's Patty with a concerned look in her eye. What would I do with her, I'll never know.

"Oh, um, yeah?" I respond.

"You seem a little...off," she said. "You feeling ok?"

Oh Patty. You've been my best friend since childhood, but there's so much that you don't know about me.

"I'm fine, I'm just, well, I'm thinking about things."

"Such as?" she says as she takes a blood sample off Abra-Kadabra's corpse.

I pause and think to myself what exactly can I say; it's not like I can just go to her and say that I'm thinking about Zoom, now can I?

"Life in general," I lied.

"It's a bitch, isn't it?" Patty comments.

"Yep, and this is one of the victims of her wrath," I joked awkwardly. A little morbid, but whatever.

"Yeah, only question is, what the hell could do this to a person?"

Oh how I wish I could just say 'Fuck it' and admit that Professor Zoom killed him in cold blood, but I can't risk it. I'm already putting Wally and the others in possible danger, so I can't risk putting Patty-cake's life in harm.

"I don't know," I lie. "But whatever happened, it's one of the weirdest things I've ever seen."

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter! Shit's heating back up again, isn't it?**

**Give ideas for what can happen next chapter in reviews. Thanks!**

**Read and Review! :)**


	9. Jesse Meets Linda

**A speedy update for all you lovely people! And another thing, I have no idea how long this fic is gonna be, just wanted to let you know that! Also, to my followers, come on and fave the fic, I know you like it!**

**Anyways, here I go!**

* * *

**Central City, Missouri**

**2:03 p.m.**

Wally and Jesse were currently walking through the streets of Central City, discussing various things, most of which involving the reemergence of a certain enemy.

"So he's here, huh?" the blonde commented, sipping a Fanta orange soda.

"Sadly yes, and I hoping for an awesome summer too," Wally complained, bringing a few laughs from Jesse.

"Aw, does my little brother need a hug?"

"No! Besides, I get enough of those from Artemis. And a little extra too," he added, letting his mind wander

Jesse's face wrinkled in disgust at the comment. "Um, you and Art are cool and all, but I really don't wanna hear about what you two passionate lovebirds do in ya spare time."

The redhead held his hands up in mock-surrender. "Alright, alright, I'll stop."

"Good," Jesse smiled.

As the two continued to walk, the taller speedster brought up a tense topic. "So, what are we gonna do about Zoom?"

Wally sighed and ran a hand through his fiery hair, remembering the previous conversation about Zoom hours before with his big sister figure.

**(Flashback)**

_Wally looked down at the ground and sighed; why did girls have to be so nosey? "There's no getting out of this is there?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Alright, but you cannot tell anyone, not Kaldur, not even Dick!" The 5'10 speedster nodded._

_"Well, where do I begin?" The redhead took a deep breath and finally let it out. "SomethingunexpectedhappenedlastnightwithmeandUncl eFlash."_

_The blonde heroine understood why Wally was opting to talk in speedster rather than normal English; someone could be overhearing them. "WhatwasitWal?"_

_"YourememberwhenItoldyouabouttheenemiesthatwefight inCentralCity?"_

_"Yes,gettothepoint!"_

_"Whenwewereonpatrol,hecameacrossthedeadbodyofAbra- Kadabraandsomeoneelse."_

_"Who?"_

_"He-he'sback."_

_"Who'sbackWally?"_

_"P-ProfessorZoomisbackJesse," he added, with trepidation in his voice._

_Jesse's eyes widened in surprise. "Heis?"_

_"Yes,andIhavenoideawhattodo."_

_Jesse ran her hands through her blonde hair. "Lookdon'tworry,it'llbealrightWall."_

_"Ihopeso," the redhead confessed._

_"Areyouatleastgonnatelltheothers?"_

_"Idon'tknow. Dickprobablyalreadyknows,andIhavenoideahowI'mgonna sayittoArty. Theotherswillknowwhentheyknow." The redhead decided to change the subject. "Now that that's out of my system, what do you wanna do?"_

_"I dunno."_

_"Central City?" he offered_

_The blonde speed mistress mulled this over; she had been spending too much time in her native NYC, so a breath of fresh air wouldn't hurt._

_"Fine, I'll go." And the two smiled and sped out of their headquarters._

**(Flashback End)**

"I don't know yet, but me and Uncle Barry will figure something out," Wally said confidently. "You don't mess with the Flash family!"

"Hell yeah, there's my little bro," Jesse cheered. "Feelin' better now?"

"A little bit yeah."

"Good."

Whatever thoughts the two were going to have were interrupted by the sounds of grunting and flesh smacking together. Wally and Jesse looked over at a street corner and saw a girl with a short ponytail, a black tank top and cargo shorts engaging in a physical conflict; it was two against one, and the girl was holding her own against the two punks.

The speedsters marveled at the sight of her; she was blocking every move, ducking every haymaker, and striking with intense proficiency. She sweeped the other guy off his feet, and stomped her foot on his chest, knocking him out cold.

"Phew, that was intense." The girl turned her head and looked at Wally and Jesse. "Oh, hey there West!"

"Linda?!" the redhead said in shock.

"That's my name, don't wear it out. How's it going?"

"Um...fine until I spotted you."

"Whoa, never knew your friend had a fighting spirit," Jesse commented with a grin.

"When you run into two idiots wanting to mug you for your money, you develop one. Who are you now?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Lin, this is my sister Jesse," Wally introduced, gesturing to the tall blonde beside him.

"So, this is the Linda that Artemis was jealous of? Not bad I must say," Jesse joked.

The shorter Korean girl blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, th-that was a misunderstanding," she said with a nervous smile. Linda proceeded to change the subject. "I never knew you had a sister Wally."

"Well she's not my _actual_ sister, but she's been there for me, just like you have," the redhead insisted.

"Thanks Wall. It seems I'm not the only girl who's supported the Fall-man through thick and thin," the blonde said, jokingly using an embarrassing nickname.

"Fall-man?" Linda questioned mischievously.

"One of my nicknames for my little bro here." She patted the male speedster's red hair.

"Shut up," he whined.

"You should have heard what I used to call him when we were younger."

And the conversation of embarrassing events that occurred in Wally West's life emerged between the two women as they walked side by side with the redhead. Wally put his hands over his face; why did he invite Jesse in the first place? Oh yeah, he invited her, like an idiot.

"By the way Linda, what's up with that scar on your arm?" Jesse asked, which caused Wally to remove his hands from his face. He had been wondering the same thing.

Linda's eyes widened momentarily before settling back; why did she not wear a long sleeved shirt? "Oh, um...you see, I got knocked down by some moron on a bike, and I scraped my arm."

"That's all?" Wally joined in.

"Yeah, what is that not believable?" the Korean retorted, probably a bit too defensively as she saw the redhead put his hands up.

"Alright, alright, whatever you say. Also, where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Being away from here for five years teaches you a lot. It was pretty tight though, right?" Linda said.

"It was fuckin' incredible!" both Wally and Jesse said.

The three continued to hang out in various places in Central City, with Wally's sense of joy being restored; when you're a speedster, doom and gloom doesn't last too long.

"By the way Wally," Linda began while licking an ice cream, "did you hear about that Abra-Kadabra guy in the paper?

* * *

**Central City Park**

**2:47 p.m.**

Barry Allen and Patty Spivot sat idly on the park benches, both of their minds focusing on completely different things.

Barry still had his mind on what he and Wally were going to do now that Professor Zoom has reappeared into their lives. Every minute he worried for Wally's safety, paranoid that Zoom could be following him, waiting for another chance to take another person that was precious to him.

Patty was focused on what or who could have done what had been done to Abra-Kadabra; his wound was one of great curiosty. The wound had no powder burns or shrapnel, so him being shot was eliminated, and she doubted that there was a knife powerful enough to make that big of a hole in the chest area.

"So, Patty, what we saw back at the station; pretty strange, huh?" Barry commented.

"Tell me something I don't know Allen, I'm still trying to figure out what the hell could have done that."

"Whoev-I mean whatever did that, it still must be loose in the city, right?"

"Probably. Might wanna stay on your guard a little more, but knowing you, that's not gonna last," the short-haired blonde joked.

"And just what are you trying to imply Patty-cake?" he retorted with a small grin.

Patty held a mischievous look. "Oh, nothing," she sang.

Barry felt his sense of joy being lifted back up by his childhood friend. "I'm on to you Ms. Spivot," he threatened playfully.

"Whatever. Anyways, are you feeling fine now?"

"Oh yeah, easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy."

Patty chuckled and rolled at his lame attempt at rhyming; he always sucked at that kind of thing, even in childhood. "Well I'm glad you're feeling that way Bear." Barry wasn't the only one who had a funny name for his friend.

"Thanks for coming here with me."

"Anytime." Patty looked down at her watch and her eyes widened. Shit. "Um...I gotta go Barry."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Um...women problems," she lied. Unsurprisingly, he didn't ask about anything further about it.

She stood up from her place on the bench and started walking. "Wait!" Patty's partner called out.

She turned around to look at him. "I haven't been seeing much of you Patty. Maybe, if we're not too busy, we can have lunch or dinner somewhere."

"Sure, one day." She resumed her walk in the opposite direction. She has business she needs to conduct, both her and her teen partner.

* * *

**So here's a quick update that I got out of my system. Looks like our heroes are picking up on little things about our two secret speedsters.**

**Next chapter, HP and Dispatch visit a certain Rogue to ask him some questions. Guess which Rogue it is for five points!**

**Until then, read and review! :)**


	10. Live Fast Die Young Bad Girls Do it Well

**I have finally made it to the tenth chapter, thank God! And, I've also gotten past a thousand views! Looks like this story might be getting some recognition after all!**

**And to mark in orlando: I will grant you your wish this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**West Side of Central City**

**3:30 p.m.**

**(Hot Pursuit's POV)**

Here I am again, on official hero business...sort of. It will be official hero business once my partner gets here already. Shit, you'd think that someone with actual super speed wouldn't take so damn long, but I guess I was proven wrong.

Anyway, the situation with Abra-Kadabra could not have been just a mere coincidence; someone's gotta know something, and who better to tort-I mean, interrogate, rather than the Rogues themselves. I just have a feeling that they have to know something. Maybe whoever killed Kadabra could be the threat that I'm worried about.

I look to my side to see my teen partner with both her tonfas at her sides, and running very fast. "What the hell took you so long, Dispatch?" I scolded.

"Sorry, was hanging out with Wally."

Wally? As in...

"You mean Barry Allen's nephew?" I asked. Whenever I encounter him, he always had an uncomfortable air around me.

"That's the only Wally I know. What are there more?" Dispatch said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes as Linda and I crossed through another intersection, barely being seen as I continue to leave a trail of orange. I never get tired of looking behind me and seeing that trail of orange, but I'm getting off track now.

"Anyways HP, where are we going?"

"I'm sure you've heard about the Abra-Kadabra killing, have you Linda? Well, the way he was killed was unlike anything I've ever seen before, and that is saying a lot. We're going to go question someone who most definitely is in the same criminal business as Kadabra," I finished.

"Any idea who?" Dispatch asked.

I scowled under my motorcycle helmet. "You heard of the Weather Wizard?"

"Who hasn't?" Linda answered, jumping over a park bench.

"That's where we're going. I just pray the little jerk-off hasn't skipped town," I declared as me and my partner made a U-turn because we weren't paying attention.

"HP! Do you have any clear guess on exactly how Kadabra was killed?" Dispatch asked.

I shook my head no. "All I know is that it couldn't have been a shotgun or any other assault rifle because the wound had no powder burns or shrapnel."

"And a knife?"

Dispatch couldn't see it, but I was looking at her with an 'are you serious' look. "Linda, what knife do you know can make that big of a hole in someone's chest?"

"Oh, hehe, um, right," she responded, embarrassed. Oh Linda, you have so many more things to learn about being a hero.

"Anyways, what we're dealing with could e the threat that I've been talking about."

It was about a few more miles and a few more intersections before me and Dispatch arrived at the front of this warehouse-styled apartment, with a few broken windows added in for a more menacing taste. If you can't tell that I'm using sarcasm, something is wrong with you.

"You sure this is the place?"

I nodded. "Me and the CCPD would raid this place constantly after his schemes; you'd think that after the tenth time he'd move, but I guess some people are just-"

"-stupid like that," my teen partner finished off for me.

I pulled up the glass part of my helmet and smirked at her; she knows me so well sometimes. "So how are we gonna do this HP? We go in there and rough him up some or what?"

I looked on in thought. "Hmm, I suppose we could do the whole 'good cop, bad cop' routine-"

"I wanna be bad cop!" Linda blurted out.

"Ok, ok, I guess it makes more sense since you're more brash and impulsive than I am," I teased, pinching Dispatch's cheeks playfully.

"Tch, not all the time," Linda grumbled, slapping my hand away.

"You're right." I suddenly switched to what I call Hot Pursuit mode. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

I mounted my bike and we both climbed the stairs, ducking behind the window to make sure we weren't seen. I peeked through and saw Mark Mardon, better known as the Weather Wizard, toying with some device that he probably stole. I nodded to Dispatch and she grabbed my arm, vibrating us through the wall of the apartment. We both stood up and I began to call out to the infamous Rogue.

"Yo Mardon!" I shouted, startling him; it was kind of funny seeing him fumble about.

"The fuck did you get in here?" he asked, voice all high pitched.

I said nothing as he continued rambling. "Wait, are you a cop? How'd all of this advanced technology get in my house?" he exclaimed, trying to cover up.

"Way I hear it Mardon, you and your Rogue buddies might be into something a little hotter than some stolen weather tech," I commented.

The weather based criminal rolled his eyes. "oh sure, I'm also a big-time coke dealer, but I mostly work in here for all the isolation from humanity," he said sarcastically.

I looked toward Dispatch and she took out one of her tonfas and walked over to Mardon, where she struck him across the leg, sending him down in pain.

"She's talking about murder smart-ass," my partner began, "a weird one."

I grabbed him by his collar and hoisted him up. "I'm sure you know about your friend Abra-Kadabra-"

"He ain't no friend of mine," he interrupted.

"Regardless, he suffered a very unfortunate accident and you've got to know something! Who would want to kill him? He piss off any of your other buddies?"

"I don't know," he responded.

"You don't know?" I looked toward Dispatch and she grinned. "Let's see if we can jog your memory. Dispatch, why don't you start doing a little bit of...redecorating?"

"Sure." And with that, my teen partner used both of her tonfas to hit the stolen weather tech, denting it up, smashing glass, possibly hitting it so bad that it might not work anymore.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Weather Wizard yelled, trying to escape my grip. I kept him grounded.

"A little redecorating," I said mischievously. "Now, about Kadabra..."

"I told you, I don't know!"

Dispatch continued tearing up at his weather related stuff; hell, she even threw in one of her martial arts kicks at the machines for shits and giggles.

"All right Dispatch, stop!" I ordered. She halted her assault on the machines and inched closer toward Mardon, holding up one of her tonfas threateningly.

"HP? If he's not gonna talk, I really think we should get a little more...convincing in our methods," Linda said dangerously.

"She's quite serious in her threat Mardon, I'd listen to what she's saying. Now, you can either deal with me," I began, "or you can deal with her," I finished, gesturing toward Dispatch, who had quite a dark look on her face.

It's moments like this where a mentor is proud of their partner.

"I still don't know."

And that was the moment where Linda whacked him across the chest with her tonfas; it hurts more when you actually experience it. Then, she whacked him on the leg she hit him before, causing even more pain.

"OK, OK!" Mardon yelled. "I may not have liked Kadabra as much as the next guy, but me and the others didn't want to kill him. Murder's not our style."

"Then who would be willing to kill?!" I continued, holding up my high tech baton, ready to blat kinetic energy at him if necessary.

"All I know is that there is an enemy of the Flash that would be willing to commit murder; cold-blooded motherfucker, I know you that much!"

Dispatch and I lowered our weapons; we may not have gotten our answer, but it's a start. "Alright Mardon, I believe you. But the next time I see you in Central tearing shit up, I'm not gonna deal with you, but she will," I stated, pointing to Linda again.

As Dispatch and I walked toward the door, Weather Wizard called out, "Who the hell are you guys?"

"No one you need to worry about. Now clean up this mess you sack of shit, you might have guests coming in," I commented as we left.

When we reached my motorcycle, Dispatch grinned at me. "That...was...awesome!" she cheered.

"I know," I replied. I took off my helmet and ran a hand through my short blonde hair. "So, did you get our whole conversation, Dispatch?"

My partner nodded and took out a small tape recorder, tossing it to me. This is gonna make great evidence for the CCPD, I just know it!

"You know were gonna have to patrol the city and it's limits again, right?"

Linda groaned in frustration. "And here I was looking forward to watching Iron Man 3 tonight."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sorry, hero business," I sang.

"I hate you sometimes, Ms. Spivot," she replied.

* * *

**Mt. Justice**

**7:30 p.m.**

**(Normal POV)**

The speedster and the archer of the team were currently lost in a passionate make out session on the couch. It had been a while since the two made out this fiercely, and both were enjoying it pretty good. The closeness between them was something that they liked about their relationship.

As Wally continued kissing the blonde archer, he tried to stealthily sneak his hand up her top, to which she felt and recognized immediately. "Ah ah ah, watch where you put that hand, Wally," she teased, grabbing his hand and putting it on her thigh.

"But that would make it more fun," he whispered, kissing and biting her neck, bringing out moans from Artemis. Her hands traveled to his abs and she raked her fingernails along the fleshy surface, causing Wally to groan. "Easy there Arty."

"Shut up Baywatch!" she growled. The two continued their fiery makeout session until they both landed on the floor, to which Artemis stopped.

"We haven't made out this intensely in like, forever," Wally commented, looking up at Artemis.

The blonde smirked at the redhead. "I know. It's one of the one things you're surprisingly good at Kid Flirt," she said, her hands pinning the redhead's hands against the floor.

All Wally could do was admire Artemis' visage above him; god he loved her silver eyes. "You're so beautiful like this, you know?"

"I'm beautiful at every angle Kid Idiot, what're you talking about?" she asked haughtily.

Wally rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. He was interrupted from saying anything else by Artemis descending and kissing him again, this time shoving her tongue in his mouth. It only lasted a few seconds, much to the speedster's dismay.

"Well, I'm gonna go get me some chocolate cake," Artemis announced, getting up from Wally's grip. He grabbed her and pulled her back down on him.

"No, I still wanna cuddle," Wally whined, covering Artemis with kisses.

"You wanna cuddle?" she asked. She threw a pillow at him. "Cuddle this."

The redhead threw the pillow in a different direction. "Why do you have to be such a tease?"

The blonde responded by sticking her tongue out at him. "Fine, you can come along too."

Wally quickly sprang up and gripped his archer's hand. "I love you sometimes, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah," she said, rolling her eyes. "You're like a lost puppy dog without me."

"Nuh uh," the speedster argued immaturely. He let go of Artemis for her to retrieve the chocolate cake. "And don't talk all the cake," he added.

"Since when do I eat up all the chocolate cake?"

Wally West had to stifle a laugh at that; the last time he bought the blonde the chocolate treat, she had devoured it at a speed that both he and Jesse would've been proud of. He watched her bend down to get it, admiring the view and something else, namely the cloth that was sticking out from her pants. He wolf-whistled, bringing a blush to Artemis' face once she looked at him.

"What were you whistling at?"

"Oh nothing," the green-eyed teen sang.

"Was it my ass? I mean, I know it's a hot ass, but that still perv-"

"It wasn't only that," Wally added, trying but failing to not laugh.

"Then what else?"

He continued to stifle his laughs, still failing to do so. "I'm just gonna say that it's good to know who my most dedicated fan is."

Artemis furrowed her brow in confusion for about a full minute before blushing harder in embarrassment and punching Wally in the arm. "Shut up Kid Perv!"

"Why so embarrassed? I think it's kinda cute," Wally said, still laughing. The blonde archer punched him even more. "Alright, alright, I won't mention your panties with my logo on it to anyone. Wait, Jesse already knows."

Artemis Crock groaned in frustration. "Shouldn't have said anything," she grumbled.

A few minutes passed with Wally and Artemis eating (or in Arty's case, scarfing down) the chocolate cake, making flirty comments every now and again.

The archer decided to change the subject. "So, what was going on with you earlier this morning?"

At hearing this, the redhead froze; why did she have to have a good memory? Why?! "I-it was nothing," he mumbled.

"Come on Wally, I know something this morning was bothering you. You know you can trust me," Artemis reasoned.

"Look, it's nothing Artemis, can we just drop it?!"

Wally's girlfriend scowled at this. "No I'm not gonna just drop it Wallace West! You said that if we were gonna be teammates-no, boyfriend and girlfriend, that we would have to share all of our problems, right? Well if you don't tell me right now, I swear to God I'm gonna kick your ass from here to oblivion!" she ranted.

Wally knew what was going on now; this was what he called Arty's 'Spitfire mode.' When she's in her Spitfire Mode, then no one is safe from her wrath. He gulped and decided to tell her. When she makes threats, she makes sure to follow up on those threats.

"And don't bullshit me and say 'Oh it's a speedster problem.' It's my problem too Wally!"

The redhead sighed and ran a hand through his hair; it was now or never, he supposed. "Alright, you wanna know, well here's your chance. It's basically this..."

* * *

**And that is the end of the tenth chapter of Thyroxine!**

**Do you think the other speedsters should encounter Professor Zoom next chapter? Also, what powers do you think Wally and Jesse should develop, if not any at all? And another thing, how did y'all like the interrogation scene?**

**Read and Review! :)**


	11. Close Encounters of the Second Kind Pt 1

**I'm back with another chapter, and guess who's back again? That's right, the Reverse-Flash! And his fighting style will also be a surprise to many!**

**On another note, I've also ordered the Flash: Terminal Velocity off ebay! It's gonna kick so much ass once I read it!**

**Anyways, here it is!**

* * *

**Gotham City, New Jersey**

**10:23 p.m.**

"I swear to God-who's-existence-I-question I hate walking down this place at night."

"What's the matter Kid Mouth, you scared?"

"Who me? Scared? Pssshhh, you must have me mixed up with some other guy!"

"If you're not scared, how come your sweating?"

"I-I happen to be wearing a lot of layers. You know how that goes."

"Wally, it's not even cold."

This was the conversation taking place between a certain archer and speedster as the two walked down the darkness of the archer's home town. Over the time that he has gotten to know Artemis and go places with her, he had grown accustomed to this place (well, not forgetting about the times where he would go patrolling with Dick).

"Alright fine, this city still kinda creeps me out at night, you know?" Wally admitted.

"I understand, I live here and this place couldn't get any more weirder," Artemis responded.

On the subject of the archer, Wally had finally managed to get the problem of Zoom off his chest with her back at the team headquarters. He still remembers it fresh in his mind.

**(Flashback)**

_"And don't bullshit me and say 'Oh it's a speedster problem.' It's my problem too Wally!"_

_The redhead sighed and ran a hand through his hair; he should've known that this would happen. It was now or never, he supposed. "Alright, you wanna know, well here's your chance. It's basically this..." He cleared his throat and began. "I'm sure how you know a lot about me, including my identity, childhood and all that jazz?" The archer nodded curtly. "Well, I know that you know about me and Flash's biggest enemy, right?"_

_"I know Baywatch, get to the fucking point!" Artemis said, visibly annoyed._

_"Ok, ok, ok. Long story short, Professor Zoom is back, and it's really got me on edge. You never know what someone like him is gonna do next."_

_If Artemis was at all affected by the red haired speedster's revelation, then she was quite good at masking her true feelings...for a little while anyways. Her reaction was one the Wally should have seen coming._

_She punched him._

_In the face._

_A little too hard._

_"OOOOWWWW!" Wally said from on the ground. "The hell, man?"_

_"That's for not telling me beforehand," the blonde proclaimed angrily._

_"You didn't have to hit me so hard! Damn it!" the redhead whined, attempting to lift himself off of the ground. He still had his hand on the jaw that his oh-so loving girlfriend had punched._

_"You know you deserved it you idiot! Why the fuck didn't you tell me first? Who else knows?"_

_"Um..."_

_"And don't bullshit me this time!" Artemis threatened, holding up her fist for emphasis._

_"J-just you and Jesse. And probably Dick since, you know, he's Dick," he explained lamely._

_"Good. Why didn't you tell me before hand?" Artemis questioned, crossing her arms._

_"I-I don't wanna involve anyone else in my issues."_

_"You should know better than to think that way Baywatch! You remember all those months ago-"_

_"This is different Arty, Zoom is a personal enemy of me and Flash's. You of all people should know what it's like to have a personal enemy," the speedster interrupted._

_Before Artemis could retort, she thought for a moment; he did kind of have a point, especially when he helped her fight her father months ago. But it still didn't excuse him from withholding information from her._

_"I do know what it feels like to have a personal enemy. But one of the main reasons why we get along so much is because we share all of the things that occur in our lives, good or bad. I thought you would be a little more trusting since I'm your girlfriend but-but I see that's not true," the archer replied bitterly._

_Wally sped over to Artemis and enveloped her into a hug. "Don't say that Arty, I do trust you. But it's something that me and Barry have to accomplish by ourselves. You can understand that, can't you?"_

_"I do. But promise me one thing Baywatch."_

_"What?"_

_"If the going gets rough, you can count on me and the others. You're not alone in this."_

_"Thanks Arty," he smiled. "And Art?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You have a mean right hook."_

**(End Flashback)**

"Wally? Wally?" Artemis called out, snapping her fingers in his face.

"Wha-huh?"

"Had another bout of ADD, huh?" she joked.

The redhead pouted at the archer girl. "I do not have ADD."

"Yeah, right." The two teens continued walking down the sidewalks. "Anyways, maybe some time you can come back over to my house."

"NO! Uh-I-I mean, it's cool but there's just one thing..."

"And what might that be?"

Wally sighed and looked at the ground. "Your mom is still really mean to me."

"What?! She is not," Artemis said, giggling. "Not like she was back then, anyway."

"She still calls me an idiot and constantly makes fun of me. I feel like a moron whenever I'm near her," he admitted.

"Don't worry, that's just how she rolls. It's her way of saying, I love you," the blonde shrugged.

"By hitting me over the head with a spatula?"

"Yeah."

"Ah, there you are Alice!" a voice called out. A figure jumped down in front the two, revealing itself to be a girl with wild black hair, cat-like features, and a tail swishing behind her. Her appearance momentarily stunned Wally and Artemis. "I thought I'd never find you. Oh, nice to see you too Hatter!"

"Jade-cat!" Artemis hissed frantically. "What are you doing out?!"

"And what are you wearing?" Wally questioned with both eyebrows raised.

"Don't fret Alice, I'm just enjoying the land around me, and I'm hidden quite well," the cat-girl said, pointing at what she was wearing **(think White Tiger from Ultimate Spiderman, except the suit is purple)**.

"But still!" 'Alice' argued.

"Well look at the time, I gotta go. Patrol," Kid Flash said. He gave Artemis one last hug. "Remember what I said, didn't you," he whispered.

"I do," she whispered back. After releasing her, he gave a nod to Jade and sped off in a blur.

"Still head over heels for him, eh?" Jade commented slyly, grinning like the cat she's modeled after.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on Jade-cat, let's get you home," Artemis announced.

"Will you make me lasagna Alice?" the cat-girl asked, using what she called 'the kitty pout.'

The blonde hero rolled her eyes at her sister; even though Jade was trained in different forms of martial arts and weapons, at heart she was nothing more than a big ol' house cat.

* * *

**Central City, Missouri**

**10:56 p.m.**

"Thanks for lettin' me come on patrol with ya Flash," a familiar New York accent said.

"No problem Lightning Girl. Besides, I figure you should come to Central more often," the Scarlet Speedster said. The two Speed Force users were currently in downtown Central, which was unusually quiet at this hour.

"I gotta admit, I kinda like it over here. Way less hectic than NYC that's for sure," the blonde speedster replied. "Anyways, what are we looking for?"

"Two things actually: a woman on a motorcycle that can go as fast as we can plus her sidekick,and you-know-who," Flash answered.

Jesse nodded firmly at the second part but expressed confusion at the first part. "Wall mentioned somethin' about a chick on an intensely fast motorcycle and a baton carryin' girl. Who are they?"

A wind blew through Jesse's hair as her best friend and fellow speedster appeared beside her. "People who probably have no idea what they're getting in to," Wally replied.

Barry nodded in agreement. "We don't know where they came from, let alone if they're on our side or not, but let's keep our eyes peeled, alright?" The two teen heroes nodded, and all three sped around the area, checking every nook, every opening, every possible hiding spot with the efficiency and swiftness that only a Flash-level speedster was capable of. Everything seemed to be turning up with no activity, until a sound erupted.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The scream alerted Flash and he turned around and checked the areas where it may have come from. "Jesse, Kid, come down under the Central-Keystone bridge. I think I found something," Flash said through his comm link. What he found was far from what he was expecting.

"Hello there again Barry! It's been too long," a malicious voice greeted, making Flash go into a fighting stance.

* * *

**He's back for the second time! What do you think should happen now! It's all up to you.**

**Leave your ideas in a review!**

**Read and Review! :)**


	12. Close Encounters of the Second Kind Pt 2

**Here's the second part of the second encounter with Zoom! I really hope you guys are appreciating this fic, you have no idea how long it took me to come up with ideas and shit! But I still like you guys a lot, so it's all good.**

**Anyways, enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**(Previously on Thyroxine)**

_The scream alerted Flash and he turned around and checked the areas where it may have come from. "Jesse, Kid, come down under the Central-Keystone bridge. I think I found something," Flash said through his comm link. What he found was far from what he was expecting._

_"Hello there again Barry! It's been too long," a malicious voice greeted, making Flash go into a fighting stance._

* * *

The voice emerged from the shadows of the streets and revealed Barry's strongest enemy, the Reverse-Flash, better known to others as Professor Zoom. As Zoom stepped out of the shadows, the Flash took notice of his appearance, which was even more grisly than usual, having splotches of blood covering a good amount of his reverse colored suit.

"My God," the Flash said in horror.

"What's got you so shocked Barry? You're a cop, you should be used to these types of things," Zoom taunted, pointing at the body bleeding out on the ground; what Flash noticed was that the man, or woman, was missing his or her head. "Not my best handiwork, I'll admit," he finished, frowning a little.

'Jesse, Kid, where the hell are you two,' the Scarlet Speedster thought to himself.

"Why the hell are you doing this Zoom?" the policeman speedster questioned harshly.

The Reverse-Flash smiled evilly. "Ahh, so many questions, so little answers. Frustrating isn't it Allen? I grow tired of these pleasantries Barry. Aren't you gonna be a good little boy and try to take me in?"

The Flash, deciding to take some action, sped toward Zoom with his fist raised, hoping to get some hits in; what he wasn't expecting was for the Reverse-Flash to start effortlessly dodging every punch. He was reacting faster than Barry, even slapping away two roundhouse kicks and a jump-kick as if these moves were like annoying flies one would find at a barbecue. "Come on Bear-Bear, I'm right here," Zoom continued to taunt, ducking a backhand from the Scarlet Speedster.

Zoom caught the next punch, twisting Barry's hand painfully and decking him in both the face and chest, knocking him back a few feet. Flash, recovering quickly, sped back over and landed a sidekick on Zoom's chest, which only knocked him back a few inches.

"That can't be all you got oh great Flash," Zoom said sarcastically. The two speedsters sped toward one another again, with Zoom sweep kicking Barry and attempting to stomp on his chest, only for the Scarlet Speedster to twist his foot and launch Zoom off. Quicker than Barry could react, the evil speedster sped at him again and began doing rapid-fire fisticuffs. The punches disoriented the Scarlet Speedster, who then fell to the ground. Zoom proceeded to grab Barry by the head and force his right knee into Barry's forehead painfully. "This isn't you! Where's your fighting spirit?!"

"Right here!" a voice called out, crashing into the Reverse-Flash and pushing him out on the dark streets. When he recovered, he saw the visages of Kid Flash and Jesse Quick glaring at him.

"JessegohelpFlash!" KF ordered. The blonde speedster nodded and went to help up the older speedster.

"Ah Wallace, a pleasure to see you again also," Zoom said. "How are the folks?"

"The hell are doing here, Zoom?"

"The bigger question is what are _you_ doing here Wallace? You should know that you can't possibly hope to beat me," the renegade Speed Force conduit replied. Without hesitation, Kid Flash sped toward the Reverse-Flash and threw rapid fire fisticuffs, to which he effortlessly dodged and swatted away. Zoom then ensnared both of his fists. "Or did you forget what happened the last time?" He then used Kid Flash's ensnared fists against him, punching him in the nose and eye before letting go and landing a kick at his forehead, sending him back a few feet.

KF stood back up, slightly disoriented. "I haven't." He ran back toward Zoom and attempted to use the new fighting style he and Jesse have developed over the past few months, a style he nicknamed 'Velocijitsu.' All of his attacks were aimed at Zoom's vital points, but he was unable to land one hit; it was as if he was faster than Flash himself.

* * *

**(With Jesse and Flash)**

Jesse Quick went over to help her downed idol, who was groaning in pain from the beating taken earlier. "Flash! Flash! You okay?" the speedster girl asked frantically, offering her hand. The Scarlet Speedster took it while keeping his left hand on his forehead.

"I-I'm fine. Feel like I have the biggest hangover ever though," Flash joked. He then spat out blood from his mouth.

Jesse laughed despite the situation; who better to try and bring humor into a dark situation than Barry. "Where's Wally?"

"He's fighting that Zoom guy," the tall blonde answered, making Flash's eyes widen.

"We gotta go over and help him now! You don't wanna imagine what happened last time Wally fought him alone."

Jesse nodded in agreement. "3x2(9yz)4a!" she called out her special mantra.

* * *

**(Back to the fight)**

Zoom landed another backhand at Wally and a jump kick at his chest, sending him crashing into a light pole.

"Come now Wallace, I thought you would be a little faster than that. But then again, you were always the slowest of your pathetic little cavalry weren't you," the Reverse-Flash sneered. Kid Flash sprung up with a groan and began wildly throwing punches, chops, and kicks at the also yellow-clad speedster, who laughed as he swatted them away. He caught Kid Flash's foot and spun him around, where he went flying and crashing into another lamp post.

"Anger is making you sloppy Wallace. Tsk, tsk, tsk, such a rookie mistake," Zoom taunted. He then saw a streak of red coming toward him which he narrowly dodged. What he couldn't dodge though was an onslaught of rapid-fire fisticuffs.

"Come on big man, show me what ya got! Show me what ya got!" Jesse Quick taunted, punching the renegade speedster several times before after a while, Zoom ensnared one of her fists and glared at her. "Um, well okay then," she said nervously. The Reverse-Flash punched rapidly at her solar plexus before launching her over his shoulder, slamming her to the ground.

Zoom then sped over to Kid Flash and held him by his neck. Going back over to Jesse, he put his foot on her chest to prevent the young girl from getting up. "It's come to this hasn't it Barry?!"

"Let them go Zoom!" Flash ordered, bringing a malicious smirk onto his worst enemy's face.

"I don't think you're in any position to be making demands Barry," the villain sang mockingly. His eyes then turned red and a red, lightning-like energy began consuming the two young heroes, making them cry out in pain. Barry was about to react and possibly risk his life to save his two proteges until something else happened...

SCREEEEEEECH!

The sound of motorcycle tires squealing erupted in the air as Zoom was interrupted in his threat on the two speedsters lives. What Zoom failed to react to was a kinetic blast aimed straight at him, knocking the yellow clad villain yards back.

"Got him!" the voice shouted out, revealing itself to be Hot Pursuit, with Dispatch quickly speeding next to her, with her tonfas in holsters on her sides.

"You sure that was our threat HP?" the dual tonfa wielding speedster asked.

"I know, the radar led us here didn't it?" HP asked sarcastically.

"Alright, alright, no need for the sarcasm," Dispatch replied hotly.

The Flash cleared his throat to let his presence be known. "Now that you ladies have settled your dispute, thank you for-"

"Don't misjudge Flash, we didn't do this for you! This is our hunt!" Dispatch interrupted, speeding over toward where Zoom landed.

"Hunt?"

"Yes, Flash. You remember what I said about a threat? Well, that was our threat," the motorcyclist answered. "And now that we've got him, your assistance is no longer required."

"My assistance? Lady, this is my enemy! And you have no idea who you're up against," Flash snapped.

"I don't? Enlighten me."

"You're the one hunting down the threat, you should already know."

With that, Flash picked up his two proteges and sped off, his objective being to get them some medical help.

* * *

As Dispatch sped around the area, she noticed a yellow clad man with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed. The black-clad speedster readied her batons. "Trust me little girl, it's gonna take a lot more than that to keep me down."

"You're the threat, aren't you?"

"Shh, don't tell anyone," Zoom bit back sarcastically.

"Who the hell are you? Talk!" Dispatch ordered, pointing one of her nightsticks at the man.

"Oh sweetie, if I wanted you to know that, would I be wearing a mask?" he asked mockingly. He knocked down the short girl and sped off in the opposite direction.

Dispatch heard the sounds of tires squealing and looked up to see her mentor. "Dispatch, where is he?"

The younger heroine stood up and took off her visor, throwing it to the ground in anger. "Shit! I had him! I just had him!" she ranted hotly.

"Calm down Dispatch," Hot Pursuit said, knowing her partner's temper.

"No no! Fuck calm down, I just had him! I was so close!"

"Linda!" The stern voice of Hot Pursuit put the younger one at ease. "Calm yourself. Now listen, we may not have captured him, but at least we got what he looks like. Did he give you a name?"

Linda shook her head as she placed her tonfas in her holsters. "Nope. All he said was 'If I wanted you to know that, would I be wearing a mask' and then knocked me down and got away!"

Hot Pursuit took off the helmet that obscured her face and revealed Patty Spivot. "That's it then, huh?"

"Yes!"

"Hmph. No name but at least we have a face, so that's something. And with the Flash still intervening, it's gonna be tougher, but we'll stick it out, right Linda?

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter! Tell me, what do you think should happen next. Should the others find out? Or will they be left in the dark about the issue?**

**Read and Review! :)**


	13. Barry's Flashback

**Hello there Speed Force followers! I. Have. Returned. Yes! Finals were going on and they were driving me fucking crazy! Urrrgghhh!**

**Ahem, let me regain my composure...there we go. Anyways, sorry about the slight delay, and here's the next chapter. It also ha a very important detail so look out for that.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**(Somewhere along the Colorado-Utah Border)**

**(Barry's POV)**

This can't be happening, this simply cannot be happening!

Why, oh why did I let Wally and Jesse go with me to find Zoom? Why I ask you! Why?

I'll tell you why; it was because I needed all the help I could get. Now I know what you're thinking, "Come on, you're a member of the Justice LEague of America, surely you could've handled it by yourself." Well I couldn't.

And in all honesty, I could've asked anyone else for help; I could've asked Bats, Supes, hell maybe even Oliver. But I didn't. They don't have the sheer will to keep up with a sick son of a bitch like Zoom. This is a speedster problem, and we're the only ones capable of fighting each other.

"Don't worry you two, you're gonna get some help soon," I reassure, completely aware of the fact that the two I'm carrying over my shoulder have been knocked out cold.

I was sure that they could both handle it; I mean after all, they went up against several other villains before, including that Lady Savitar woman, but apparently I was wrong.

Dead wrong. This must have been how Bruce felt when Robin went after the Joker singlehandedly.

And speaking of feelings, I hated how useless I felt; Zoom had easily overpowered me, and I had no idea how. I don't remember that sick bastard being that fast before, but maybe it's because I hadn't fought him since...

No, no I don't even want to think about that moment. The moment that haunted my dreams for the past almost five years.

As I run through the desert of Nevada, picking up more and more speed, I close my eyes and try to rid myself of those thoughts, those...those depressing thoughts and I try to focus on getting Wally and Jesse to Mt. Justice.

Trying to rid myself of those thoughts doesn't last for long as I start to remember that one bad day, that one day that changed my life...

* * *

_**(Flashback, four and a half years ago)**_

_It had been just like any other Wednesday that autumn day, tree leaves turning brown, windy, cloudy, the whole nine yards. Doesn't seem like a very ominous atmosphere does it? I knew you'd say no._

_Well, like they say, appearances can be deceiving._

_I was there at my desk at the CCPD, working on another case that looked to be going cold, when my phone rang._

_"This is Allen," I greeted._

_"Um B-Barry," the voice said from the other line, which was Iris._

_"Iris?" I began, "what's got you all worked up?"_

_"L-look there's something I need you to help me with."_

_"You mind telling me what it is that's making you all jittery?"_

_"Oh um...a-all you need to know is that it's pretty bi-" and just like that, the line went dead._

_My eyes narrowed in suspicion; what the hell could be spooking Iris this much. "I'm taking ten," I shouted as I ran (not too fast) out of the door. Heading into an alley, I pressed my ring firmly and out popped my Flash outfit, which I put on quite swiftly. Afterwards, I sped down the streets of Central as fast as I could in a red blur, a wind following me as I passed through everything else._

_'What the hell is going on Iris?' I thought to myself as I neared the neighborhood where Iris and I lived._

_Within a few minutes, I made it to the front step of my house. I noticed that the doorknob was broken off the door. Suspicious and paranoid (like the Bats), I vibrated through the door, vibrating at a safe enough frequency not to blow off the door._

_"Iris!" I called out. I got no answer and continued walking around. "Iris! Babe where are you!"_

_I still got no answer. "Come on Iris I know you're in here somewhere."_

_"Barry!" the voice of my wife called out._

_"Iris!" I looked over and saw my wife's face, but while that would be normally comforting, this time it wasn't; she was being held in a choke hold by perhaps my most dangerous foe. "Thawne!"* I yelled angrily._

_"So good to see you Barry it's been too long," that mustard colored piece of shit said, a psychotic grin on that ugly mug._

_"Let her go Zoom," I demanded fiercely._

_I saw Iris begin to squirm and struggle in Thawne's vice grip. "Ah ah ah, temper temper Barry, that's how dear little Iris here got into this little ordeal," he taunted. _

_"I told you already, no means no!" Iris fumed._

_"And that's why you're in this situation my sweet."_

_"What's he talking about Iris?"_

_Thawne tightened his grip on my wife more before she answered. "He-he snuck in after you left and nearly forced himself on me," she said, letting a tear fall from her eye._

_"Oh yes and what an enjoyable experience it was," Zoom commented. Then he began...stroking my wife's hair. "Oh yes, I loved it. Didn't you love it my dear sweet Iris?"_

_"You sick son of a bitch!" I nearly yelled, getting ready to seriously mutilate the copycat in front of me._

_"Sticks and stones Allen, sticks and stones," the copycat in the room replied. Then, his eyes took on a darker look as he focused them down on my wife. "You rejected me Iris. I gave you an offer, and you spat in my face! You rejected ME!"_

_"I-I'd never want to be yours you f-fucking lunatic!" Iris yelled out shakily as she continued to struggle. It's never a good thing when she swears out loud._

_"Oh, oh, you-you won't? Well that's just not good, now is it? Hey Barry, I have the perfect solution for things like this!" And then, with a crazy-as-all-hell smirk, quicker than I could react (and that's saying a lot), he spun Iris around and...and then he...he just..._

_Ahem. H-he drove his vibrating hand into her forehead, leaving a big gaping hole in the front and back. Flashing his smug little grin at me, he zoomed (no pun intended) out of my house, with me hot on his tail. It was only a short time that I chased him around before he disappeared. I went back to my house and saw Iris; her eyes were lifeless and her head was in a pool of blood from her forehead wound. I saw that and sank to my knees, tears rolling from my eyes and I shouted in agony._

* * *

**(Flashback Over)**

I get closer to the entrance of Mt. Justice, determined to help out Wally and Jesse as soon as possible. But I hope to God that the others are there. I can't even imagine what the energy emitted from Zoom during the fight has done to both of my proteges.

Please be there! I've lost one loved one, I'm not about to lose two more!

* * *

**And that's it! An angst-filled chapter! So sad. :(**

**Anyways, read and review!**

**P.S. Go see Man of Steel! It's the possible.**


	14. A Message

**Hey there Speed Force believers! I'm here with another chapter! Yeah-uh! So, I still have no idea how long Thyroxine is going to be, but you know what? However long it takes is fine with me!**

**On another note, I can't wait for the new JL animated film "The Flashpoint Paradox!" It's gonna be awesome! :)**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**(Previously on Thyroxine)**

_I get closer to the entrance of Mt. Justice, determined to help out Wally and Jesse as soon as possible. But I hope to God that the others are there. I can't even imagine what the energy emitted from Zoom during the fight has done to both of my proteges._

_Please be there! I've lost one loved one, I'm not about to lose two more!_

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

With the two unconscious teens over his shoulders, Flash proceeded to enter YJ's main location. What he wasn't counting on, was for the computer to loudly announce his arrival.

**AUTHORIZED GUEST-THE FLASH**

Flash winced at the sound; he really did not want to have the others wake up and start grilling him relentlessly, and besides, it's like one in the morning, he rationalizes.

"Hot Rod, Lightning Girl," he whispers, using the nicknames he and the rest of the 'Flash Family' sometimes called them. "We're here."

Thankful that the sound of the system announcing his arrival had not disturbed anyone, the Scarlet Speedster stalked through the dark corridors. To be truthful, Barry was never fond of the darkness; it was not because he feared the dark, far from it, but the ominous feelings associated with it was what unnerved him. Like all other speedsters, he's just not accustomed to it. More up Bats' alley.

It was only a few more feet before the older hero reached the medical bay of Mt. Justice. Not bothering to turn on the lights, Barry first laid down his red-haired nephew on one of the beds, and then proceeded to lay down the blonde girl he had gotten to know over the course of seven months.

Barry sighed in both sadness and frustration; there are times where he wishes that the lightning hadn't struck that one night. How he wishes that none of this stuff would ever happen to him or to anyone else; and more importantly, how he wished that Iris was alive to support him through this.

"What the hell is going on?" the speedster mused, whispering to himself.

"You tell me," a voice said from the shadows. With the lights flickering on, Barry, in a defensive stance, turned around and saw that it was the Boy Wonder himself.

"Oh, it's just you Mini-Bats," Barry said, relieved. "Scared me."

"Good," Robin said with a sarcastic smile.

"Come on, it's like one in the morning, what are you doing up?"

"Patrol."

"Oh, that's right."

Then, the Boy Wonder's eyes narrowed. "Me and Bruce, yeah, just the usual patrol. Until we come across a face you're sure to know about. About an inch shorter than you, mustard colored outfit, super fast..."

"No," Barry replied, his voice peppered with shock.

The Boy Wonder got closer toward the Scarlet Speedster. "Oh yeah. Mind explaining that one." The fourteen year old's voice was low and clipped, an obvious lesson from his mentor, but still held that classic Dick Grayson sarcasm.

"Alright, alright, alright Mini-Bats," Flash said. "So I'm guessing Hot Rod over here didn't tell you."

"You think?!" Robin sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. "So, yeah, what a confrontation that was. Totally whelming."

"You and Bruce didn't get hurt did you?"

"Nah, we're cool, but good God was it intense." Robin walked over to where Wally and Jesse were laid out. "Man Zoom really put a hurting on you, buddy," he said to Kid Flash's form.

"You, Bats and Zoom. What happened exactly?" Flash questioned.

"I was getting to that," Robin said irritably. The young protege rubbed his forehead and started. "Anyways, so there we were, perched on the rooftops as usual, and I saw something from the corner of my eye, it looked like-like someone floating, so I'm like, 'Bats we gotta check this out'. We got closer-it was on the streets-and you'd never believe what we saw: it wasn't someone floating, it was-someone hung from a lamp post. Taking one look at that face, Bruce says to me, 'You remember him?' I looked at him and said 'Whoa no way."

"Who was it?" Barry pressed.

"Deadshot." An uncomfortable silence reigns in the air a few minutes before being broken again. "I kid you not. You could imagine I wasn't feeling the aster at that moment," the Boy Wonder quipped. "But anywho, yeah, one of the highest profile assassins the League's ever faced and there he was, body pulverized and a rope around his neck. Just a few short moments after witnessing that, the devil in yellow..."

* * *

**(Flashback)**

**Gotham City, New Jersey**

_"Ah of course, I knew that you two would notice Gotham's newest street decoration," Professor Zoom joked as he emerged from the shadows and onto Gotham's murky streets._

_"Zoom!" the Dark Knight snarled, with he and his protege quickly getting into defensive stances._

_The Reverse-Flash held his hands up as a sign of surrender, but the smirk on his face was contemptuous. "Now, now, oh fearsome Dark Knight, I come in...well I can't exactly call this peaceful now can I?" He laughed at the notion of calling the moment one of peace. "Besides, if I wanted you and your little boyfriend dead," suddenly the two Bats felt the villain's presence behind them, "Best believe I would have done it in a heartbeat, probably even quicker."_

_Robin growled at Zoom calling him his mentor's 'little boyfriend.'_

_"Why Gotham Zoom? Central got too boring for you," Batman pressed dangerously._

_"Oh cut the interrogation bullshit, you know that's not the case. But to answer your question, I'm only in this shithole of the world to bring you a message."_

_"Was it necessary to kill a high profile assassin to do just that?"_

_"You can say that. Anyways, getting back to the point, my warning is this: to you and all of your other little friends, do not interfere between me and good ol' Barry. Y'all are not my target and as such, I have no quarrel with you." The speedster then materialized next to them in an instant, a dark scowl on his face. "But the moment I see you, your little boyfriend, or anyone else in between, I will not hesitate to fucking kill you."_

* * *

**(Flashback Over)**

"...and then as quickly as he came, he was gone," Robin finished off.

Barry looked down and clenched his fists. "Of course that bastard would do something like that."

"Why did he come back Flash?"

"Even I don't know the answer to that Mini-Bats." The blonde man put his hand on the younger boy's shoulder and smiled. "Look, don't worry, we're gonna get Professor Zoom, and this will all be behind us."

"I hope so too. And Flash?"

"Yeah?"

"Wally's been my friend my whole life and Jesse's a new friend. I don't wanna lose both of them, let alone anyone else," Dick admitted.

"Like I said, don't worry," Barry said. And with a swoosh of red, he was gone. The Boy Wonder looked at Wally and Jesse's prone forms with determined eyes.

"IF you two can hear me, I'm gonna find a way to make this go away," Dick stated and left.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. Looks like there is going to be hope amongst the darkness. Now the others will find out through Dick and Artemis.**

**Hope you enjoyed. :)**

**P.S. What would you assess Zoom's threat level to be?**


	15. A Plan and an Interrogation

**Here it is, another chapter for all of you Speed Force followers out there! I really wanna thank all of you guys for your support, just for sticking with me through this, you know? And on another note, I cannot wait for the knew JL film The Flashpoint Paradox, adapted from one of my favorite story arcs ever! Whooo!**

**And I still have no idea how many chapters there's gonna be, so if you guys could leave me some ideas and tips in reviews...yeah that would be great. :)**

* * *

**(Mt. Justice)**

**12:23 p.m.**

Silence.

The tense feeling of the noiseless environment was what all the members of the team, except for two notable ones, were experiencing. The teenaged heroes were all sitting in a circle of some sorts, with the same thought revolving around (most) of their heads.

"What happened to Baywatch and Quick?" Artemis asked, polishing her arrows threateningly. Earlier this morning, Artemis had come to the cave and the Boy Wonder told her that he was unconscious along with Jesse in the med-bay. While she had no idea exactly what happened, she visited her two favorite speedsters and promised to put an arrow in whoever did this to them.

Connor was glaring at the ground in front of him and Megan held a worried look on her face. They had too visited the speedsters and their emotions were in a tizzy so to speak, the clone feeling lost and the Martian feeling about as useless as Connor felt.

"Yes Robin, you never really elaborated on how Wally and Jesse both ended up in the state that their in," Kaldur said, eyes narrowed at the protege of Batman, signifying him going into leader mode.

Dick rubbed the back of his head and sighed; the fourteen year old knew that this was going to happen sooner or later, so why delay it even further. "I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this, but um...all right." He started getting serious now. "I'm sure you all know about the Flash's and Kid's rogues gallery, right?"

"We're quite aware of them," Megan responded. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, they're not the most threatening villains we've ever faced," Connor added on. Then, his eyes narrowed at the Boy Wonder. "Are you telling me that it was one of those clowns who did that?"

"What?! No!" Dick retorted.

"Then who could have been strong enough to overpower both Wally and Jesse?" Kaldur further prodded. "They're usually not ones to go down rather easily Robin."

"Well hang on Kal, I'm getting to tha-"

"It's Zoom, isn't it?" Artemis rang out, sounding more like a general statement than a question.

Everyone directed their eyes toward the silver eyed archer. "Who?" Kaldur, Connor and Megan asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Dick asked suspiciously. It hit him quickly. "He told you beforehand, didn't he?"

"Wait a minute! Who is Zoom!" the Boy of Steel nearly screamed, remembering to keep himself grounded.

"Connor calm down. Yes, I'd also like to know who this Zoom person is," Megan stated.

"You wanna take this one Artemis, I already told the truth."

The blonde Vietnamese girl rolled her eyes. "The one who put Baywatch and Quick in the med bay is called 'Professor Zoom.'" she began.

"Real threatening name right there," Megan commented sarcastically. 'Artemis and Jesse have rubbed off on me too much,' she thought to herself.

"Anyway," Artemis stressed, "Wally told me a little bit about him and that now he's come back looking for revenge against the Flash family."

"And he didn't bother to tell me, Megan and Connor. When he wakes up we are going to have a serious talking to," Kaldur nearly growled. Since he was the leader, he wasn't too fond of having info like this withheld from the team.

"So wait, is he just like those Rogues clowns?" Connor asked.

"Ohhhh no no no Con, trust me, this dude is _far_ worse."

"He can't be as bad as that Lady Savitar woman we faced months ago right?" the Atlantean questioned.

Robin looked warily at his teammates before finally coming to his senses. "Let's put it like this, after he messed up Flash, KF and JQ he sped to Gotham and killed someone and hung that person from a lamp post. You know who that person was? Deadshot."

"WHAT?!" everyone screamed.

"You-you can't possibly mean the assassin could you?" Megan said shakily.

"I mean that Deadshot."

"My God!" Artemis vocalized. She had encountered Deadshot when she was still part of the Shadows and her father had a tough time fighting the formerly living assassin off.

"The genius of it." Everyone with shocked faces turned toward the former Cadmus clone.

Superboy quickly held up his hands in response. "Wait, wait, wait! Before you guys start jumping all over my ass about it, just think for a second; Zoom knew that after he attacked them, Flash would immediately try and call Batman, so he went and killed this Deadshot guy in order to try and intimidate Batman. Doubtful it may have worked, but still, you have to be pretty ballsy to do something like that."*

"Anyways," Kaldur tried to get everyone back on track, "So what happened after that?"

"He just sped off without a trace."

"So it's settled. We have to devise a plan to stop him," the leader of the team announced.

"Will it involve me shoving an arrow up his ass?" Artemis said gruffly.

"Not sure yet," Aqualad responded.

And then they started on the difficult task.

* * *

**Central City, Missouri**

**12:45 p.m.**

**(Allen Residence)**

Bartholomew Henry Allen, or the Flash as he was known to a select few people, was running as much as his legs could take him on a treadmill devised specially for people like him. The blonde man was working up quite a sweat as he was trying to get the images of what happened during his most recent battle out of his head. See, when Barry was a little worked up about something, he didn't pout and brood about it; that was for Bats.

As he was concentrating on outrunning the speed limit, his phone rang. "Damn," Barry muttered. He was so in the zone.

Using his super-speed to get off the advanced treadmill, Barry sped over to his phone. "Allens," he greeted formally.

"Hello, Mr. Allen?"

The Scarlet Speedster instantly recognized the voice. "Linda. Haven't heard from you in a while."

"Yeah you too. Listen, have you seen Wally around? He said he'd hang out today."

Barry's eyes widened momentarily; he had to make up a quick excuse. "Oh, um...he-he's busy with something."

"Really. Could have told me. All right, thanks Mr. Allen," Linda said on the other line.

"No problem Linda," Barry smiled.

* * *

**Central-Keystone Bridge**

**12:47 p.m.**

"Man Wally, what's going on?"

"Dispatch, come give me a hand!" rang the voice of the familiar, motorcycle-based speedster woman.

The dark haired Korean girl sped over to her mentor as she held someone by their legs over the ocean-y bottom. "Ya crazy sheilas!" rang the voice of one of Flash's Rogues, Captain Boomerang.

Dispatch took hold of the villain's left foot as they both dangled him over. "Gotta say one hell of a view isn't it Digger? Come on man, who's pulling your strings?!" Hot Pursuit questioned.

"Oh piss off! Bollocks to both of yous! I like this, the views great up here! Hehehehe!" the Austrailian villain responded sarcastically.

"What did he say Dispatch?"

"I think he told both of us to piss off HP."

Hot Pursuit groaned under her helmet. "All right then. Give me a name Crocodile Dundee or you're going back to fucking Austrailia in a fucking baggie!" she threatened.

"Up yours, bloody whore! Ya ain't worth a toss! Go on, drop me!" Boomerang challenged.

"This plans definitely a loser," Dispatch concluded.

"Oh what do you have a better idea?"

"Hiroshima, ring a bell."

_A few seconds later_...

"This is plan B?" Hot Pursuit said incredulously. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Not now, I'm busy," the dark haired speedster growled. She and HP had hoisted up Boomerang, tied him to one of the walls of the bridge, and was taping...a hand grenade to his mouth.

"Just-just a second." Patty grabbed Linda and took her away from Boomerang.

"Don't you think you're being a little radical?"

"How?"

"Threatening to blow a man's head off with a hand grenade for info is a little much, don't you think?"

"You can say that. But watch me work my magic." Linda sped over to Captain Boomerang and glanced him up and down. "You know, you really do look like shit in a scarf." Then, her voice turned a little dark. "Yellow speedster, who is he?" She got a hold of the pin and slowly began moving it off of the grenade. She heard the muffled screams of the Rogue, but ignored him. "Come on little birdie. Sing, sing, sing!"

"Mphmpmphmphmph!"

"What?" The pin was dangerously close to coming out.

"Wait! Stop!" Hot Pursuit called out as she came closer to them. She stopped Linda and ripped the tape off of Boomerang's mouth.

"Professor Zoom! The guy you want is Professor Zoom!"

"Who the hell is Professor Zoom?" Hot Pursuit asked.

"The bloke in the yellow who hates Flash, he's the guvnah!"

"Where is he now? Where's the 'guvnah?'" Dispatch said, mocking Boomerang's accent.

"Don't know sweetie."

"You think he's telling the truth HP?"

"I don't know, but it's not raining, and he's standing in a puddle," HP commented.

"Ewwww," the Korean girl exclaimed, wrinkling her nose.

"And all that matters is that we've got a name. Come on partner," the short haired motorcyclist said, hopping on her bike.

"In a second." Dispatch grinned and took out one of her nightsticks. "My little contribution to birth control."

And with her super-speed, she hit Boomerang in the crotch and then in the forehead, knocking him out cold.

* * *

(*) That's up to you to interpret why Superboy said it.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


	16. A Revelation

**Another update from moi! Yes I've noticed that this story's taking a little bit longer than in Epinephrine, where it was completed in less than two months. But don't worry, this one is gonna lead up to a fucking awesome ending! You guys believe me right?**

**And now, on with the show! :)**

* * *

**Outskirts of Central City**

**5:15 p.m.**

**(Hot Pursuit's POV)**

I speed around on the dirt roads, patrolling the outskirts of Central as I go over everything that's occurred these past five hours. After we nicely convinced Boomerang to tell us who the yellow speedster was and we found out. See, me and Dispatch aren't like Flash and Kid Flash where we talk our villains down, but rather we find the prick and we put the fear of a woman's wrath in them. Easy as that.

So anyway, after we got the info out of him, I had Linda look him up and it took a while but we got the results: turns out this Professor Zoom guy was, correct me if I'm prononcing it wrong, Eobard Thawne, a former scientist who was so enamored with the Flash and his powers that he did something to gain his powers. But rather than using them for good, he went insane and used them for bad and became the Flash's worst enemy. Now he's back in Central City and he's posing a threat to anyone involved with his feud with Flash.

As I look toward both sides of me, I fail to realize a yellow blur is moving faster than I am; when it suddenly stops in front of me, I swerve around it, careful not to crash and either mess up my bike (still haven't found a name for it) or mess me up. "Well well well, if it isn't the mysterious Hot Pursuit," a voice calls out.

Looking from behind the glass of my helmet, I see the man considered the Flash's worst enemy. "Zoom!" I call out, charging up kinetic energy in my baton. He took a few steps toward me before I pointed my weapon at him threateningly. "Don't. Fucking. Move."

Zoom grinned mockingly but didn't move. "I gotta say Pursuit, this is a sweet ride you got here. There's nothing like this back in the 25th century," the madman before me commented. The 25th century, what?

"Why are you here Thawne?!" I questioned fiercely.

"Oh so you know me now, huh? I think the bigger question here is why are you prying into matters that don't involve you...Miss Patty Spivot."

Pause.

No...no how-how did he find me out! Shit!

"But to answer your question, I got bored and decided to play with my favorite opponent, and ruin him in the process. I had to get his attention, of course."

"So it was you who killed Abra-Kadabra!" I realized.

The sick maniac in front of me laughed jovially. "Why yes! Ol' Kadabra was something. Man he had such a strong heart. He should know, I showed it to him."

"I have to hand it to you, you and your little Korean girlfriend are quite the bad girls," he continued.

I still kept a firm grip on my baton, crackling with energy. "How the hell did you-"

"Know your identity? Come on lady, what do you think I do in my spare time, huh?" Thawne crossed his arms and began pacing. "I know all about you Spivot, from your personal life, life doing this, and all the trimmings." He stopped and faced me once more. "I even know about your former infatuation with one Barry Allen."

I took off my helmet and my eyes narrowed at that statement. So he gets by on stalking people, does he? "And don't bullshit me by denying knowing good ol' Barry," he continued.

"What's he have to do with this?" I said coldly.

"He's got everything to do with this honey," he stated. In a surprising move, Thawne took his mask off, revealing himself. What was more surprising was how much h-he looked like Barry, except his hair was shoulder-length.

"Surprised, Pursuit?" Thawne said, with that shit-eating grin still on his face. "Surprised at how much I look like the man you've known since childhood. Well I was a big fan of Flash back in the 25th, so much so that I decided to look like him too."

"Look like him?" I said. No, you're not supposed to let emotion show when dealing with the enemy Patty! But look like...

Oh my God! No, no, no it can't be true!

"Oh but you didn't know that did you? You never knew that for all these years, Barry was hiding something big from his little 'Patty-cake'," Thawne laughed.

Before I was able to blast my shot, he moved and went right behind. "Hey, come on now, just because I have the joy of killing Barry's precious wife and making him miserable, doesn't mean _we_ can't be friends," Thawne taunted. He spun me around forcefully and I got a look at those eyes; that was one other difference between Thawne and Barry, Barry's eyes were blue and warm while Thawne's were blood red and cold as ice. His face held no sense of humor. "Now listen to me when I'm talking to you bitch!" he snarled at me. "You and anyone else get between me and Barry's fun, and I swear I will not hesitate to snap your fucking neck!"

And as quickly as he came, he was gone. I straightened out my jacket and took out my phone, dialing the familiar number.

"Dispatch?" she answered.

"Linda, he knows!"

"HP?! Who knows?!"

"Thawne. He knows everything!"

* * *

**Mt. Justice Med-Bay**

**7:45 p.m.**

The silver-eyed archer, hair free from her usual ponytail, walked into the recovery room and spotted her two speedsters laid out cold, with the red-head looking the most beat up and weary.

Artemis approached her red-haired boyfriend first, her eyes holding a mixture of worry and a twinge of anger, partially aimed at him but most of it toward who did this to him and his surrogate sister.

She placed a hand on Wally's red hair and began stroking it. "Baywatch, you idiot," she whispered softly. Artemis moved her hand and lightly traced over his bruised left eye. "Always one to throw yourself in harm's way, as usual." She laughed sadly; it was one of the more noble traits that her boyfriend had, but she also knew that could also be a weakness.

'No,' she thought, shaking her head. No that's just her Shadows training talking.

"If only...if only you said something sooner...you-we could have helped you." Artemis grasped his prone hand and squeezed it gently.

"Tch, you and your hero complex Kid Idiot."

Her eyes cast downward as she grit her teeth. "Come on Baywatch, this isn't supposed to happen! You can get beat up sure, but you-you're supposed to walk away without a care in the world after. You're supposed to be smiling, not all laid out like this." Artemis resisted the urge to shed tears; that wasn't how she rolled. "This isn't you Wally," she finished softly.

Artemis turned toward the female speedster who did not look as beat up as her male counterpart. "And you Jesse? I guess you're the smarter one, but not by much," she remarked, laughing weakly. She clutched her former wing gal's hand. "I would have expected you to be up and about, but apparently, that's not the case is it?"

Letting go of Jesse's hand, Artemis let her thoughts wander toward everything occurring up to this point, one in particular being the one who put her boyfriend and best friend here.

'Zoom,' Artemis thought, her fists clenching at the mention of his name. The only person, besides her father, that she now hated with an immense passion, not just because he hurt Wally and Jesse, but just the type of person he was: a cold-blooded, sociopathic human being that was doing the things that he did just to try and smite someone. And she could not wait for the golden opportunity to shove an arrow down his throat.

"Don't you worry you two," she began, a determined look in her eye, "once the others and I catch the little son of a bitch, we're all gonna give him the hell that he deserves!" she finished passionately. "That I swear!" The blonde went toward the redhead and pecked him on the forehead.

Artemis walked down the hall, dipping into her room to get her bow and arrows, and continued until reaching the living room of Mt. Justice, where she saw most of her teammates looking either frustrated or weary.

"Anything yet?" Artemis questioned.

"It should not be this hard to make a plan to take down this one guy," Connor grumbled, his face in his palms.

"Ok, it's going smoothly," the archer snarked. She sat down next to the Boy Wonder (blunder in her eyes).

"Well let's not forget, this is a man who can move faster than we could blink, so it is gonna take a little bit more-" Kaldur started.

"We've been going at this for three hours Kal," Dick interrupted.

The Atlantean teen pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Alright, I admit this is taking longer than expected. Anyone else have any ideas?"

"Um," Megan began nervously, "I could use my telepathy to try and track him, but I know right off the bat that it's not gonna work."

"How?" Artemis inquired. She had known Megan to be one of the strongest empaths she's ever encountered.

"Wally and Jesse told me that a speedster's mind can't be invaded because their thoughts-"

"Work at too fast a pace," Dick finished. He knew about how speedsters work, but didn't know how to defeat them.

"So that explains why those two sometimes have a hard time standing still," the Cadmus clone rationalized.

"For the most point."

"Alright! Now getting back on point," Kaldur, ever the sane one said, "the fact still remains, we have to stop Professor Zoom."

"But how are we to stop him Kaldur? With his super speed and his intellect, Zoom is like a one-man army," Megan exclaimed.

"And with his speed, the dude could be anywhere," Dick added in.

"Urrghh!" Artemis growled. "This would be so much easier if Flash were here."

* * *

**Oooohhh, shit's starting to get real now, isn't it?! Anyway, everything said about Zoom is canon, at least most of it.**

**Anyways, leave your reactions and stuff in the review box! IT would help me out so much! :)**


	17. Awaken

**Hello there Speed Force followers! Don't worry, don't worry, I am still alive! The reason I have't been able to update is because college has just been kicking my ass so much, and I haven't had any time to free up! But now that I'm on break, I can continue with my regularly scheduled programm-I mean, writing!**

**On another note, after this fic, I was thinking of doing a Hot Pursuit and Dispatch fic in between this one and my third and final fic in what I now dub my 'Chemical Reaction' series. What do you think?**

**So anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

**(Mt. Justice Med Bay)**

**12:01 a.m.**

**(Wally's POV in his mind)**

Darkness. Pure, utter darkness. Nothingness.

Pitch black. Silent as all hell too.

This is what my mind looks like right now, and I have to tell you, I am not liking it one bit! Nope, nuh-uh!

Shocking as it may seem (I'm talking about you Dick!), my mind is not always this empty. There's usually a lot of stuff going on in the head of the sexiest speedster-no wait-sexiest hero alive, but right now, it's like I'm in _tabula rasa_. Just pure nothingness going on.

Just because there is usually a lot of stuff going on in my head doesn't mean it's good. Trust me when I say this: as joyous of a person I may be, my mind is a place no one would really feel comfortable going to. For reasons I will not disclose that is.

As I'm walking through the pitch black, empty pathways of my mind, I concentrate on what happened before I got the shit kicked out of me.

Zoom. Fucking Zoom, man!

Goodness gracious, how I hate that guy! Not only because he is evil and creepy beyond all hell (that's a big part of it), but because of his whole get up; he has taken the symbol of my mentor and uncle and reversed it to fit his needs, and he has also taken the gift, the power that the Flash family uses, and he's perverted it, using it only to get what he wants. Just looking at him makes me feel ashamed of wearing yellow.

He has disgraced the power of the Speed Force, hurt me, Jesse, and Uncle Barry, and killed Aunt Iris. As soon as me and Jesse get up, that is if we do, he is going down! And when we take him down, then we'll get famous and do TV ads and shit, money, big houses, the whole nine yards.

And there's also the business with those two other ladies Uncle Flash and I encountered. What were there names? Oh yeah, Hot Pursuit and Dispatch! There's something very, and I mean very, familiar about the Dispatch girl. Have you ever had the feeling of intense familiarity around someone whom you barely even know? Well, that's what I felt when I was around her.

Other than that, I really do hope that I come to soon, not only because I wanna kick the living hell out of Zoom, but because I wanna spend more time with my friends, especially Artemis. Damn she's tough and hot! The things I'd like to do to her.

...A-anyway, so yeah, that's my thoughts on whatever the hell's going on.

But then something happens; all of a sudden the darkness I was submerged in turns into these, these bright, strobing lights. Like imagine a big ass lava lamp only you're surrounded by them. Damn, it's almost blinding.

Then I realize what exactly is going on here; it-it's just like the dreams of the Speed Force several months back, what with all the lights and all that jazz. Why come back now?

My question is not answered but I notice the passage of time here begin to slow down gradually; huh, just like all those months ago. What am I, having a repeat like that South Park episode 'Cancelled'?

The answer to that: no. I'll tell you how I know; when I was dreaming about the Speed Force, never did the environment around me start turning into a darker shade of another color, which right now is blue. Blue is one of my favorite colors, so maybe it's me adjusting the environment. I quickly realize that it's not me because everything around me has gone pitch black.

I notice that there still is some light around but it's coming...coming from my hands. I look at them and see that they're bathed in the same blue light from a few moments ago. Weird.

...WAIT A MINUTE! I know what's happening now! After what had happened last time with this whole Speed Force dream thing, I had the ability to perceive time differently! Maybe I'm getting a new power out of this!

If that's the case...thank you Speed Force, I guess?

I float around in the same darkness for another minute or two before a bright ass light shines through and...

* * *

**(Jesse's POV in her mind)**

It's crazy, ya know? All of the things that can happen when you have these powers others wish that they could have. I've had my powers for a long while, an in the short time I've been with YJ, I have seen so much crazy shit, so nothin' surprises me anymore. Pssh, nothin' bothers me, the sensational Jesse Quick!

So...why do I have this weird feelin' as I'm floatin' in darkness?

Don't get me wrong, I ain't scared of the dark; hell, darkness is somethin' ya get used too when you sleep. But there's somethin' off about what's going on in my mind right now. What's off putting is that there's lots of things going on in my head; if Art was here, she would totally make a joke outta that, then I'd come up wit a good comeback.

Man I wish I was awake and didn't have to deal wit this nonsense. I could be back in NYC, hangin' out with Rick and Greg. Greg is cool, but Rick, man he's an idiot, always hits on me when he gets the chance, but all in all he's a good person. He has to be, he was able to get _my_ number; I'm not an easy gal to convince, but man he's got somethin'. In a way he's like Wall, except, ya know, not a perverted, gene changing pill popper. Wow, I can't believe I actually said that. Maybe I'll stay alive long enough for him to take me to dinner.

I'm sorry people, that was me just ramblin', ya know how us speedsters are. But yeah, I wanna get up from this coma and whip the crap outta Zoom. He's a fuckin' asshole.

...Um, okay, I don't remember all of these flashin' lights around me. And I most definitely don't remember...

What the hell?

I know I'm not seein' another me; maybe I'm surrounded by mirrors or some shit, I don't know. But then I look the other way...and there's another me.

Maybe I got hit by Zoom a little too hard, don't ya think? Granted, I'm an awesome gal, but I think the world could go on wit just one of me; it would implode from too much awesomeness.

Maybe, now this might sound a little crazy, but what if it's this Speed Force thing that my dad and Wall told me about; I mean, I don't know what it looks like, but just what if? Maybe the Speed Force is tryin' to communicate wit me.

As I'm lookin' at...well me, I notice that they, erm, me, fuck it-I'm moving closer and closer to me, maybe a little too close for comfort, and then it feels...weird. Like they're coming back inside of me or something. It's not body horror or anything, but it's still weird nonetheless; it's like their merging back with me.

Now I'm back in darkness. Perfect. Well might as well get used to it before I wake up from this coma.

WHOA HOLY SHIT! That is a bright light...

* * *

**(In reality, normal POV)**

The redheaded and blonde speedsters both shot up and looked toward each other, eyes glowing with an intense blue, and sped out of the Med Bay, moving so fast that neither of them could be heard. They zoomed past the corridors and managed to make it outside the compound, where the two headed for the beach near Mt. Justice. Both Wally and Jesse soon began their usual rapid fire combat, growing more and more erratic each second, until the red haired speedster grabbed Jesse's arm firmly. His hand began to glow blue and after ten to fifteen seconds, he let go. The blonde speedster was unable to move, however, Wally felt faster than before. He saw Jesse starting to vibrate, but rather differently: he saw a second and third body emerge from his friend, which charged at him. Reacting quickly, Wally managed to barely evade the two as the Jesse clones threw fists and kicks at him.

Evading their attacks for a longer time, Wally saw the two clones move back to Jesse and merge with her. Still noticing that she was not moving, the redhead sped back over to his friend and made contact with her, his hand once again glowing blue. After a few seconds, the blonde was mobile again, but did not charge at him and vice-versa.

The redhead fell to the ground with the blonde following suit. "Urghhh, what the hell happened?" he groaned, shaking his head.

"3x2(9yz)4a...3x2(9yz)4a...3x2(9yz)4a..." Jesse began repeating her famous speed mantra.

"Jesse?" Wally West said, concerned. He got no answer as the older and taller female next to him continued repeating her speed formula. "Jesse?" he said again, waving his hand in front of her face. Still no answer. "JESSE! ANSWER ME!" he finally shouted, shaking his friend.

Wally got the reaction he wanted; Jesse's eyes returned to their normal hue and she stopped repeating her mantra. "Wally? Isthatyou?" the blonde speedster asked very rapidly. "We'refinallyawake!Whyareweonthebeach?What'sgoin'- "

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down there, I can hardly understand you."

Jesse Chambers cleared her throat and begun again. "What's goin' on Wally?"

The younger teen sighed in response. "I don't know."

* * *

**Unknown Location**

I clench my fist and I narrow my eyes as I look down at the one people call Captain Boomerang. Right now, the horrid sounding so-called Captain lies as a beat up, bloody mess before me.

"So it was you who told about me?!" I shout. Normally I'm quite a cool and collected person, but learning what this man had just done had made me very..._grumpy._ And many people don't like it when I'm grumpy. You'll soon find out why.

"I-I had n-no choice, t-they threatened-" he started snivelling.

I grabbed him harshly by the front of his stupid looking scarf. "You should have been more worried about what I was going to do you mongrel!" I snarled at the pathetic sight in front of me. Oh yes, I was very angry, and I was about to show him what I was capable of.

Oh my sincerest apologies, I forgot to introduce myself; my name is Professor Eobard Thawne, better known to Central City and, hell, most of the world as Zoom. Genius level intellect, the power of super speed, 25th Century criminal mastermind, and as of right now, I have one hell of a mean streak going on.

"You practically gave me away!" I shouted, kicking Boomerang on the ground as hard as I could. The idiot at my feet was the reason why Patty Spivot got a lead and figured out so much about me. So now, I have several obstacles to contend with: Barry, his stupid nephew, possibly bringing his Justice League play pals, and also West may bring his play pals too. But it doesn't matter because in the end, I will win.

I'm not like those idiotic, foolish, ragtag pieces of shit that call themselves the Rogues, oh far from it actually. The main difference is our motivations and ethics; see, these Rogues are driven solely by greed, just the love of money! They also adhere to a strict 'code of ethics', to not hurt, women, children, and to not involve the innocent in their affairs. What morons! They lack the focus, the will, the dedication that I possess.

"That was a shitty mistake on your half, now wasn't it Digger?" I question mockingly, using his real name for emphasis.

Would you like to know what my motivation is? What I am driven by? You probably wouldn't have the brain power to comprehend it, but what the hell, I'll tell you anyway. I just want to see Barry Allen, the almighty Scarlet Speedster, miserable, broken, by my hands and mine only. I want to see him fall, for him to know that it was I who made him that way. And for him to live with it for the rest of his life!

Why not just kill him? Oh it would be too complicated to explain.

"Y-yeah," he groaned pitifully. Good lord, just looking at him and hearing his voice just made me sick. "Are ya gonna k-kill me now?!" Digger added defiantly.

"Oh of course I'm gonna kill you, there's no doubt about that," I began, "but not before some parting words. I am from the 25th century, and every significant event, from elections, wars, movements, and superhero activity have been recorded. Even certain villains have been forever immortalized. But let me ask you this: do you honestly think that _you _make any sort of impact on the world? You're a Rogue, a cockroach, a shit stain on the criminal underground along with all your other friends. YOU ARE NOTHING! The mark that fucking imbeciles like you make on history is non-existent!" And with that, I vibrate my hands through his chest and began bloodily tearing him apart, not caring in the slightest about his feelings.

When I'm done, I speed away, my thoughts on that event clear like water. You may think that I'm crossing the proverbial line by committing acts like this, but I am here to tell you that there is no line! If it means getting what _I_ want, there is not an innocent life I won't take, child I won't kill, loved one I will not threaten,and no resource that I will not use to attain it.

I am going to get you Bartholomew Henry Allen, and nothing, not your Justice League, not your nephew, not Patty Spivot, not a damn thing is going to stand in my way! And if it does, heh, may whatever God is out there have mercy on his soul!

* * *

**There's the end of that intense chapter!**

**Leave your comments, reviews, and ideas for how the next chapter should turn out!**

**P.S. I bought the Flashpoint Paradox! It is going to be awesome! :)**


	18. Awaken Pt 2

**Hello there again Speed Force followers! Don't worry, I'm still alive, just had to concentrate for a while on this one right here! But anyway, our heroes have just risen from their comas and now the team can talk to them and all that jazz! Think of these next few chapters as the interlude before the epic fight against Zoom!**

**Also, I just got 'The Road to Flashpoint' off of ebay. Really hoping to see some cool shit in there. Anyways, enjoy! :)**

* * *

**(Mt. Justice)**

**7:23 a.m.**

Artemis Crock was not a girl who tended to sleep in like normal teens do; well, being a superhero erased all sense of normality from one's life. That was a habit forced through during her childhood, as certain people believe that sleep is a weakness that can be exploited by the enemy. Walking down the hallways, there was one thing on her mind: what were she and the others going to do?

What were they going to do about this whole Zoom situation? Surely it couldn't be this difficult, but as reality proved, it was. The blonde has not even seen Zoom in person and already she wants to shove an arrow down his throat for everything he had done, mostly hurting her Baywatch and friend Quick. Speaking of Baywatch, she thought, I sure hope-no, he and Quick _better be okay. _Otherwise she was going to pound them both for getting hurt and falling into a coma too easily.

"Oh goodness gracious, this is so good," a voice called out. Artemis stopped for a moment and instantly recognized that voice. It was a voice so recognizable, is so non-distinguishable that she knew who it was without even seeing the face. 'Baywatch, is-is that you?' Artemis internalized. If it was him, she continued, then that was the speediest coma she's ever witnessed; seriously, she's heard of comas that lasted for decades at a time with no possible chance of recovery.

Turning the corner but not going through to be seen, the archer girl peeked into the living room and saw that her theory was correct; there he was, her Kid Idiot, her speedster, and he...he was eating from a full bag of Chicken Whizzies.

If Artemis were a less composed person, then she would have face faulted comically.

Instead, she opted for her signature eye roll, her lips thinning as she watched the sight of Wally West eat-no, unforgivingly killing the food with his teeth to put it lightly. Now Artemis thinks there are still irritating aspects about Wally, but what annoyed, and disgusted her, was how he ate.

Sickened by the display of munching, Artemis rolled into the living room and called out, "Well look who decided to come back from the dead!"

The redhead at the table jumped and nearly choked on his Chicken Whizzies from surprise. He hadn't been-well ok, he was expecting some one to be up this early, but he was too engrossed with being back from his coma, and his Chicken Whizzies, yum, to really be that alert. The redhead turned his head and saw the tan, silver eyed girl.

He grinned at her. "Hey there little tigress!"

"Shut up, not so loud," she admonished with a steely stare. Wally tensed under that stare, what he liked to call the 'Spitfire stare.'

"So um, yeah Arty, here I am," he said awkwardly, looking up warily at the aforementioned girl.

It was only a few seconds before Artemis walked toward her boyfriend and smacked him upside the head, with him falling down comically. He groaned in agony.

"Owww, what the hell was that for?" Wally whined in agony.

"You know what for Baywatch," the 'little tigress' hissed. "How dare you go and get yourself beat up and put in a coma so easily!"

"It's not my fault!" he retorted, rubbing the poor spot on his head.

"You're supposed to be better than that! Did all that experience happen for nothing?"

"Um..."

"Rhetorical question Kid Moron, don't answer that!" Artemis breathed in and out a few times in order to compose herself. Her scolding was almost done, but she still had a few more words

"Artemis..." Wally began, but was interrupted by a hug from the fierce girl; the hug nearly choked the life out of him, but he liked the warmth from his archer girl.

"Don't do that again you idiot," she mumbled into his ear. Now Wally knew why she reacted the way she did; it was out of concern, something she wouldn't have even thought of when she first met him.

"I won't, I won't, but look, I'm back aren't I?"

"Yeah, you're back alright. You're back in all of you're unbridled speedster stupidity." 'There's my spitfire,' Wally thought.

"I missed you too Artemis. You and your snarkiness," the redhead bounced back sarcastically.

Artemis Crock unwrapped herself from Wally, crossed her arms and smirked. "Good to see your sense of humor hasn't suffered while in a coma Baywatch."

"Aw, look it's the lovebirds," a voice called out, but that Queens accent was unmistakable. "Hey there Art."

The mentioned heroine turned around to retort back to Jesse Chambers' tease only...to see more of her.

Yeah, Jesse was smiling like usual, but...had multiple versions of herself standing beside and next to each other.

"Q-quick?"

"Yo?"

Artemis rubbed her eyes multiple times to prove to herself that what she was seeing wasn't real. She thought wrong.

"OK, whoever drugged me last night, those were some pretty good drugs," she commented sarcastically.

Jesse, still smiling, rolled her eyes at the archer girl's response; 'Typical Art,' she thought. "Nah, no bullshit Art, this is the real deal," Jesse replied. The 5'10 speedster girl looked at her clones and focused her energy, with Artemis eyes bulging in a near comical fashion. Artemis composed herself; she's seen weirder, she's seen weirder! She continued to watch as Jesse's clones merged back with herself, though surprisingly, it was not in a gory, visceral fashion.

Jesse shook her head after her clones merged back with her; the feeling was so weird. "Anyways, how's my two best friends doin', huh?"

Artemis continued to stare intensively at Jesse in awe; 'How the hell does Quick do that?!,' she thought.

"Well ya gonna have to wait later on Art, till everyone gets up and all that," Jesse replied.

"Oh, um, y-you heard that?"

"You were speakin' out loud, people tend to hear that." The girl from Queens sat down next to her fellow red haired speedster.

The shorter blonde turned her head toward Wally. "Don't tell me you've got some freaky thing going on Baywatch."

His eyes moved left and right before grabbing more Chicken Whizzies and stuffing them in his mouth. "Um, *munch* sorry I *munch* can't talk *munch* mouth full."

"Nice save there Fall-man," Jesse snarked.

"You do, don't you?" Artemis said knowingly. When she saw the look in his eyes, which said 'we'll talk later,' she withheld from the subject. After a half hour of just the three of them talking about random things, the other members of the team started showing up; well more like emerging from the shadows as Robin so subtly did, prompting an "Ahhh! Don't do that Dickweed!" from both Wally and Jesse. The Boy Wonder did not find this hilarious, but everyone else did. Speaking of everyone else, they reacted to seeing the two speedsters awake and recovered from their injuries with much happiness: Kaldur and Wally man-hugged, Megan nearly choked Jesse to death with one of their hugs, and Connor just nodded at the two.

"So what did happen while we was out?" Jesse asked.

Dick fiddled nervously with his hands, but a hand on the shoulder from the Atlantean leader calmed and reassured him. "Well, one incident, it was with me and Batman, we were patrolling Gotham a few nights ago, and we saw a body hanging from a lamppost in the middle of the street. Not a surprising sight in Gotham of all places," he said, adding a little of his trademark snark, "B-"

"The body was the assassin Deadshot," Megan interrupted.

Wally's eyes widened at the news; damn, Zoom had taken down a high-ranking killer known for killing regular heroes and metas. Artemis squeezed his hand to steel him down.

"Whoa, hold on a minute, why'd he do it?" Jesse asked.

"It was to send a warning. He knew that after he defeated you guys that you would come to us or the League," Megan continued.

"Never knew the guy was so genre savvy," the blonde archer commented.

"You know, after we heard about what happened from Dick, we talked about it and tried to devise a plan," Kaldur added.

"Look how well that turned out," the Cadmus clone griped from beside Megan. "I mean the guy is practically invincible from what we've experienced fighting Lady Savitar!"

"That's why we've been waiting on you two sleeping beauties," Artemis piped up. "Believe it or not, you two, along with Flash, are our only way of possibly defeating the slippery son of a bitch."

Both Wally and Jesse looked at each other and grimaced; shit was starting to get real!

* * *

**To be continued in the next chapter of Thyroxine. Oh, and I've finally figured out what I'm going to call the third and final fic in the 'Chemical Reaction' series!**

**Read and Review, and make sure to leave ideas! :)**


	19. Awaken Pt 3

**t Hello there mighty Speed Force followers! Here is your messenger with another chapter of his epic, all for you to see! By the way, I still have no idea how long this is going to be, but fuck it, as long as it takes! And I'm sure you lovely people are gonna give me reviews right? (Puppy dog eyes) On another note, I picked up Flash Vol 2 Rogues Revolution! YES!**

**And also, you the fans, should start giving me ideas and helping out with this fic because I'm gonna need some, best believe that. Anyways, on with the progr-I mean fic.**

* * *

**(Previously on Thyroxine)**

_That's why we've been waiting on you two sleeping beauties," Artemis piped up. "Believe it or not, you two, along with Flash, are our only way of possibly defeating the slippery son of a bitch."_

_Both Wally and Jesse looked at each other and grimaced; shit was starting to get real!_

* * *

"Shit is startin' to get real, isn't it Wall?" the blonde haired New Yorker stated.

"Oh as real as real can get," the aforementioned red-haired teen replied. He then groaned in frustration. "God man, why can't these super villains just leave us alone for once, haven't we had enough."

"It's in their job description Kid Mouth, it's safe to say that they can't," a certain bird troll jumped in. He knew all about how Wally felt at times like this. After all, he was the Batman's protege, and those psychos from Gotham never left him or his mentor alone.

"Anyways, aside from the complaints, there was something that both Baywatch and Quick had wanted to share with us," Artemis interjected, making both speedsters turn their heads and glare at her. She stared back innocently.

"Ya just couldn't hold it in, could ya?" Jesse deadpanned.

"IS there something you are not telling us?" Kaldur, ever the sensible one, emphasized suspiciously.

"Welllllll..." Wally and Jesse trailed off, but a telepathic Martian girl beat both of them to the punch.

"It has to do with their coma."

"Oh nice goin' Meg!" the blue eyed speedster hissed at the Martian. "I thought we talked about that!"

"It's not my fault, I can't help it!" Megan defended.

"WELL LEARN TO HELP IT!"

"Stop yelling at her!" Connor jumped in, his arms positioned protectively around the Martian girl's. Megan resisted an eye roll; sometimes he can be too possessive and guarding.

"Hey hey hey hey!" Dick called out, bringing the attention on him. "I thought we were talking about hero stuff!"

"Thank you for that Robin," Kaldur said, wiping his forehead. "Anyways, Wally and Jesse, what precisely _is_ Miss M talking about?"

"Like Miss M said," Wally began, "it does have to do with our coma. See, it was kind of like a-well I don't know exactly how I can describe it. It's like we were just floating and then all of a sudden-"

"A big ass bright light just ups and shines like BLAM!" Jesse emphasized. "And then the next thing ya know, me and my bro were runnin' and then we made it to the beach outside, and then...

A few seconds of silence occurred between everyone before Dick followed up with "And then?" quite impatiently.

"Uh, um, we-ya see, it's a veeerrry, well how do ya put it um..." Jesse rambled before getting her thoughts together. She briefly glanced at Wally, who also held a look of quiet uncertainty. "So, uh, h-how do ya wanna dothis Wall?"

The redhead grinned nervously at his fellow speedster friend. "You wanna go first?"

"Nah, you should-"

"Great, you can go first."

Jesse groaned in frustration. Leave it to Wally to push off everything for last. "Look, me and him are gonna show ya somethin' that's gonna like blow ya away."

"Just don't freak out ok?" Wally added.

Dick gave the two speedsters a 'whatever' kind of look. "Please Kid Mouth, we've seen worse things than what you're about to dish out."

"It can't be as bad as you think it is...right?" Aqualad pondered awkwardly.

"I've seen it guys, and its not bad or gross or anything, its just weird!" Artemis cleared out.

"JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" Connor raged, clearly frustrated by all of the stalling. Megan turned her head and scowled at her boyfriend.

"What did we work on?"

"*sigh* Always count to ten before you have an outburst."

"And did you do that?"

"No." And with that, the Martian girl smacked Connor on the arm.

"Alright alright, enough stallin'. Ya ready?" Jesse Chambers asked, to which everyone nodded. "Alrighty then, here goes." The blonde speedster stood up and closed her eyes and began focusing intensely, blocking out the world around her. It took almost a full minute (which was long for speedsters), but eventually, another body split itself from Jesse and appeared right beside herself. When she opened her eyes, Jesse saw most of her friends and teammates looking at the clone with...a mix of both shock and curiosity, she concluded.

"Ta da!" Jesse jokingly announced.

"Sweet Poseidon on a stick," Kaldur whispered, marveling at the work that the teen girl just pulled off.

"Whoa holy shit!" Megan vocalized loudly.

"Seen it," Connor and Artemis both dismiss in unison.

"Jesse, meet the others. Others, Jesse," the aforementioned powerhouse said, breaking the ice. Her clone simply waved at everyone, smiling all the way.

"That. Is. Totally ASTEROUS!" Dick yelled in excitement. Everyone else rolled there eyes at the Bat-protege's behavior; he may be a tough kid, but that's what he was at heart, a kid.

"You gotta show me-us more!" Dick continued.

"I think ya all had enough," Jesse concluded. The blue eyed girl re-focused and her clone re-assimilated within herself. "Well, after that bit o' nonsense, how about you give it a go Wall?"

"Do I have to?" the redhead whined. Artemis hit his shoulder beside him.

"OW!"

"Come on Baywatch, the suspense is killing all of us."

"Ugh, fine." Wally rubbed both of his hands together and concentrated until a bright blue glow covered both of his hands. He touched Artemis' arm and he held on for what appeared to be a few minutes before finally letting go. In a burst of new found energy, the archer girl suddenly sped intensely all over the cave and even into the mountains before finally coming back.

"WhoaBaywatchhowdidyoudothatandwhat'sgoingon? Whycan'tItalknormally?"

"...The hell was that?" Connor exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Yeahwhathesaid!" Artemis continued rapidly.

"You remember that Christina chick right?" Wally stated. Everyone else understood what this ability was.

"So you can grant speed to other people?" the world's youngest detective said.

"And take it away as well." And Wally demonstrated this by touching Artemis again, but this time draining her of the added speed and bringing her back to normal.

Artemis shook her head afterwards. "Damn Wally, give a girl a warning."

"You know me babe, I'm unpredictable," the teen jokester grinned. His girlfriend rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him.

For the next half hour, the team went back and forth on numerous subjects, most of which related back in some way to Wally and Jesse's coma and what they had missed out on.

"But the issue of this Zoom person is still big," Kaldur re-emphasized. "We can't allow him to continue running around and causing strife."

"I know. Even if we find him, what's gonna happen? We get our asses kicked?!" Artemis exclaimed.

"How powerful is Zoom anyway? At least with Lady Savitar we knew how strong she was because we fought her twice. How strong?"

Wally jumped in for a moment. "You wanna know how strong Thawne is? When I was hanging out with Dick, me and him heard from Flash about the time when the League encountered him. And guess what?"

No one answered. "He had flawlessly taken every single one of them down. Effortlessly, and in a short amount of time too. It took Flash, GL, _and _Superman to take him down a peg. And even then he still got away!"

"Daaaammmnnn!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Well in this case, we have to be on our guard when we're by ourselves. You never know what could happen," the Atlantean leader reaffirmed. Everyone split off to do their usual activities, but were more alert and on guard.

"Hey Baywatch?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna, I don't know, come over my house?"

"Maybe later today Arty. I just have to make sense of everything going on," Wally declared. "But we'll still hang out," he reminded her with a grin. Plus, her mom still scares him.

"I understand," she replied. She sighed and continued. "Shit's gonna get intense isn't it?"

"You have no idea."

Wally zeta'ed himself back to Central; he was gonna have a serious talk with Barry beforehand.

* * *

**PHEW! Finally got this one done. We are nearing the end of it though! So be looking out!**

**An important thing: Give things you like about Wally West and the other speedtsers!**

**Read and Review! :)**


End file.
